


Cater 2 U

by AnimeLovrsInTown



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse Of Inflection, Asphyxiation, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Eventual Mum!Rhys, Fanboy Rhys (Borderlands), Feminization, Hacker Rhys (Borderlands), Handsome Jack (Borderlands) Being an Asshole, Humiliation, Impact Play, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Parent Handsome Jack (Borderlands), Porn With Plot, Possessive Jack, Rhys is Handsome Jack's Personal Assistant, Sassy Rhys (Borderlands), Somnophilia, Straight Handsome Jack, Sugar Daddy Jack, Tech-Genius Handsome Jack, Thirsty Rhys (Borderlands), at the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLovrsInTown/pseuds/AnimeLovrsInTown
Summary: We all know the story: Rhys is a data-miner, almost makes Head of Security, but gets booted to Janitorial thanks to his asshole rival. So, what if Rhys never found out about the deal on Pandora? Would he just stay; twiddling his thumbs, hoping a Hero will save him from his new state of total boredom; instead of just hacking into Hyperion's systems and sending Assquez on a one way trip to Promethea? Of course he would. Because of one teenie, tiny little change made to Canon.Handsome Jack Wins.Oh. And Rhys might be completely obsessed with him.





	1. Chapter 1

_Rhys opened his eyes to darkness. His lips, stretched wide and glistening, were parted by the ball gag strapped to his face, blindfold across his eyes, with the rest of his body in shackles at his wrists, neck and feet. His arms were pulled up and together, but his legs were bent and spread, suspended by something,_ _in the air. Despite his nakedness, Rhys felt warm; but above all he felt so _exposed_. The brunette tugged at his restraints desperately, but they weren’t budging, he was at the complete mercy of his unidentified captor. The hacker registered a softness against his back that he could only assume was a bed. As his vulnerability sank in, the 25-year-old began to struggle, body trembling as his panic mounted, strangled whimpers escaping his throat._

_“Woah there, _Cupcake_. I’m gonna need you to _calm down_ if you want that blindfold **off**.” Rhys stilled. He knew that voice. He's heard it over the PA system every day for well over 3 years; it's a voice he's looped on repeat in his private, guilty moments; the voice that sets him off like a live-wire, it has his thighs quivering, dick twitching, and leaves his trembling lips gasping for air. “**Think** you can do that for me _Sweethear-_t?” the voice purred, and Rhys just _melts_ against the sheets, moaning softly in relief. Blood swiftly shifted from Rhys’ head and pooled in his cock, making the muscle stretch and stand at attention. “Oh wow, you settled **right** down didn’t you, _baby-boy_? _**What** a reaction_. That’s good, keep listening to old Jackie boy and you _just might_ live longer. Depends on my mood.” There was a sadistic underlining to the cheerfully spoken words. It solidified Rhys’ assessment that, the man would _gladly _kill him, given any excuse. “I’d hate to waste _such_ a **pretty** face.” Despite the alarm bells ringing in the younger male’s head, he couldn’t help the way his body shuddered in pleasure as warm, calloused fingers grasped hold of his chin. “Shh it’s okay, _Daddy’s_ gotcha.” The voice cooed, fingers reaching behind his head till suddenly Rhys’ sight was returned and he found himself face to face with the infamous Handsome Jack._

_‘Oh my god, it’s really Handsome Jack.’ Rhys whimpered softly, hips swaying side to side in a futile attempt to rubs his thighs together, to give his aching cock some relief. Between hearing his idol’s voice and seeing him so close, after _breathing _the same air, Rhys knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He was right on the brink, and if his captor so much as twitched, Rhys would be shooting off like a rocket._

_Jack slid his amused gaze away from his unwitting captive’s erection. The Hyperion Overlord was _surprised_ at the reaction, if nothing else; it was fucking hilarious if he was being honest. He locked his naturally heterochromic irises with Rhys’ engineered ones. “**Boo**.” He husked._

Rhys jolted awake, crying out into the empty apartment as he came into his sleeping pants, a death grip around his Handsome Jack body-pillow as he rutted against the plush surface. Every muscle tensed until he was spent, and he sagged against his bedcovers, turning onto his back. His chest heaved as bleary eyes struggled open, brain trying to unscramble from the intense wet-dream. ‘Fuck, that was so hot.’ Rhys allowed himself a short moment to bask in the afterglow, his alarm’s blaring all but white noise as he revisited his fantasy. Finally, Rhys swung his bionic arm out and shut off his Hyperion branded alarm clock. Throwing back his Hyperion comforter, he hefted himself out of bed and pulled on his Hyperion bathrobe. Rhys yawned wide, stretching and cracking his joints before ambling along to the bathroom. On his way, the Hyperion worker passed by his numerous Handsome Jack posters, figurines and other merchandise. The young adult was a _little_ more than obsessed with the narcissistic CEO.

After brushing his teeth, Rhys bid good morning to a photo of Handsome Jack’s smirking face, kissing the image reverently before stripping for the rest of his morning routine. Naturally, he threw a wink its way. Bypassing the shower, Rhys wondered over to his closet and pulled out his uniform, grimacing at the offending material as he felt his mood drop several levels. “I still can’t believe I’m the janitor now… at least that asshole’s dead though. Stupid Assquez.” Rhys scowled, muttering bitterly to himself as he threw the overalls on his bed. He reached deeper into the closet and his mood flipped once again in the positives. “Hey you.” He purred, drawing out the mannequin and hauling it onto his armchair. “You’re going to make me forget all about that stupid ‘promotion’ aren’t you, big boy.” He purred, stroking the Handsome Jack mask tenderly as he straddled the doll’s thighs, bracing himself with his bionic hand on the back of the chair. Reaching for his drawer, Rhys pulled out his strawberry scented lube (it was the same smell as Jack’s hair gel) and warmed some in his flesh hand.

Rhys reached behind himself and slid two slickened fingers up his ass, stretching himself just enough for his satisfaction. The horny male greedily squeezed more lube onto his slim fingers before he reached between him and the mannequin, to palm over the large strap on. Rhys had almost orgasmed on the street when he caught sight of this product in the shop window 2 years ago. The ‘Jackpot’, appropriately labelled for the rumor of being mass-produced after Handsome Jack had gotten a mould of his cock done, thanks to an alcohol fuelled dare. It was by all rights, Rhys’ most treasured possession, right next to the coffee mug he had swiped off of Handsome Jack’s desk. Rhys sighed contentedly as he sunk over the thick dildo, pleasant tingles shooting up his spine as he counted each protruding vein. Slowly the brunette began to ride the silicone toy, angling his hips just so, mind turning to mush with every brush against his prostrate. Rhys surged forward and planted a sloppy kiss over the mask’s lips, legs beginning to quake with fatigue as his motions became more haphazard and desperate. His orgasm crashed over him almost as powerfully as his fantasy had, and Rhys could do nothing but throw his head back and scream Jack’s name before slumping forward against the mannequin’s stiff torso.

After a few moments had passed; Rhys stood on shaky legs and stumbled back, making his way to the bathroom for a well needed shower. After he got out, the leggy brunette cleaned up his sex doll and got dressed for work, kissing one of his posters on the way out the door. Whipping out his phone, Rhys dialled Vaughn and Yvette, securing his Hyperion issued air-pods before shoving his phone into his pocket. “Hey guys, I just left, I’ll be there in 10.”

“Dude, you need to get your ass over here pronto, the object of your _extremely disturbing _obsession is actually in the building for once.” Vaughn snickered.

Rhys’ heart fluttered at the knowledge; suddenly he couldn’t wait to get to work. “I’m not obsessed.” He rolled his eyes at his friend’s teasing, put out. Sure he was, he just didn't like it being pointed out.

“You definitely are. We’ve been to your apartment. Is there a surface other than the floor that our boss’ face _isn’t _on?” Yvette chuckled. Rhys pouted as he heard them ‘hi-five’ in the background.

“That is all Hyperion issued merch.” He pointed out, petulant.

“Doesn’t mean you had to buy it.” Yvette pointed right back.

“Maybe they are; but is the ‘Jackpot’?” Vaughn almost threw up a little in his mouth, saying it. That was more than about his friend than he ever wanted to know. Vaughn shuddered in horror at the memory.

“The _what_?” Yvette’s tone was sharp and curious.

“It’s his-” Vaughn was quickly cut off.

“-We are _not_ talking about this. Change the subject.” The brunette groaned, wanting the conversation to be on literally anything else. He really hated the fact that Vaughn was with him that fateful day; the dude would never let him live it down.

“Fine, but you know I’m just gonna ask him after you hang up right?” Rhys just sighed. “Fine, fine. Anyway, it seems to be some kind of event. This might be your chance to actually meet the guy.”

Rhys’ stomach tightened at the thought, but then reality sunk in. “Guys I don’t have the same standing you do anymore, I’m the ‘help’ now.” His tone was defeated and forlorn. ‘This might have been my only chance to truly meet him, it’s not something that happens all the time.’ Generally, anyone who came face-to-face with Handsome Jack in the real world, ended up taking a dirt nap.

“Hey, have some hope my dude, he’s recruiting people for something. You should just pop by and say you’re interested. But don’t actually sign on cause that’s gonna be insta-death.” Vaughn warned. “Just talk to the guy so that we don’t have to hear you whining about you missing your ‘chance’ for the rest of our lives.”

They all hung up then, and Rhys stared at his phone, contemplatively. ‘What do I have to lose.’ He thought, before grinning and half running the rest of the way to HQ. ‘Holy Skag-trap, I’m going to speak to Handsome Jack today.’

~*~

It had been a fairly successful recruitment session as far as Jack was concerned. He was worried they’d have to pull some lowlifes off Pandora to get this shit done, but no. Thanks to his brilliant idea of ‘trimming the fat’ on the Helios, they had managed to coerce a decent amount of people into the program, and it wasn’t even 9am yet. Jack patted himself on the back. ‘I’m a motherfucking genius.’

~*~

Rhys sighed dejectedly as he mopped the cafeteria floor. The day had gone nothing according to plan. The brunette had been so excited to meet his idol, but by the time he had arrived, it turned out the man had already finished choosing candidates and was on his way out the building, having left to the experimental grounds. Now, the building was empty save for the few workaholics that lingered to stay on top of their Handsome Jack certified workload. If Rhys wasn’t so obsessed with the King among men, he’d have quit right after getting this shit ‘promotion.’ But Hyperion was all Rhys had ever known, it was Handsome Jack’s kingdom, and Rhys would rather lose his last arm than leave it.

Rhys sighed again, drowning himself in the sounds of his most depressing playlist; and it was for this reason that he didn’t hear self-assured footsteps headed his way. Rhys jumped when he felt a tap on the shoulder. Scrambling to pull out his headphones, the brunette spun around and faced the person who had startled him.

“Hey, you’re _actually_ kind of cute.” Jack blinked, tilting his head to the side as his dual-coloured orbs slid over the good-looking janitor. “What’s a cutie like **you** doing mopping floors? Especially with specs like that.” Jack gestured to Rhys’ arm and eye.

“_Uhh._” Rhys’ brain had short circuited. The younger man stared dumbly at the Hyperion CEO, mouth hanging open unattractively.

“I asked you a question, Cup_cake_.” Jack snapped. He was never one for patience. 'Can't even answer a damn question. Maybe _that's_ why the idiot's stuck in clean-up duty.'

Rhys jolted at the nickname, brain flashing to his earlier fantasy and painting his cheeks red. “Sorry sir, Handsome Jack sir… _uhh _oh right! Well I, my name is _um _it’s Rhys; I was demoted cause of an asshole who didn’t like me, that you killed funnily enough, so thank you for that. Sorry I didn’t respond earlier, I _uhh _I’m just a really big fan of yours, Handsome Jack sir…_ Um, _was I in your way before or did you want me to do something for you? I’ll gladly do anything you want, honestly anything-” Rhys had thrown any semblance of intelligence he possessed, right out the window. Funnily enough it landed right next to his self-respect.

“Shh, stop talking.” Jack covered Rhys’ mouth with a firm hand, ignorant of the fact that in doing so, Rhys may never wash his face again. Rhys whimpered. “_Good boy_.” Rhys whimpered again. Jack cocked a brow at that but pushed aside his curiosity for the moment. “You’ll do _anything_ I want, huh Dollface? Of course, you would; you’re **Hyperion**, not some Pandoran _shitstain_.” He hummed, changing his grip to bruisingly grasp the younger-male's chin and tossed Rhys’ face from side to side. “Real nice _bone_ structure.” The man gave a sharp wolf whistle.

Rhys gave a shaky smile, not sure if he was allowed to speak. ‘Holy Lord of Loader-bots, Handsome Jack is _touching _me. I am screaming internally. Don’tgethard, don’tgethard, don’tgethard…’ Rhys tried to keep his eyes on Jack's, but he couldn't help his dazed gaze settling resolutely on those thin, perfect lips. Rhys had to hold back a shudder of longing as he felt the heat from Jack body radiate and blanket over his. They were standing so _close _together.

“Think you can spare a Handsome **Overlord** some _time_, Dollface; **Daddy** needs to vent.” Jack then promptly let go of Rhys’ face, leaving the starry-eyed boy to lean heavily against his mop for support, legs like jelly. “I usually have people I can scream at- _or_ _airlock- _but after today’s _failed _experiment, Hyperion’s numbers are down a smidge and I decided to let my rage _simmer_ a day. Which didn’t really work out, cause I _kinda _killed my PA? And now I gotta to find a replacement, and _urgh _that’s just more _work_; and I **already** run a company, I don’t have time for that _shit_, y’feel me, Cupcake?” Rhys just nodded, a specific part of his anatomy twitching at the thought of _how much_ he would just _love _to feel Jack. “Anyone ever tell you that you’re a _great _listener Sweetcheeks?” Rhys shook his head in the negative. Jack whistled low, head shaking in mock pity and that perfect face twisted into a sarcastic pout. “What. A. Shame.” He enunciated. He grinned then. “Feel like getting _promoted_, Sugar Plum?”

Rhys blanked and just blurted out words without thought. “Last time I got ‘promoted’ I dropped from Head of Security to Head of Janitorial.” Jack's eyes narrowed in a flash and Rhys turned a stark shade of white. ‘Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, I think I just _sassed _THE Handsome Jack.’ Rhys opened his mouth to apologise, backtrack, basically grovel and beg forgiveness, but the CEO was already talking.

“You were _Head of Secuirty? _What the fuck, why don’t I **know** you?” Jack knew each of his Chairmen personally; he kept close tabs so that he knew who to space when they fucked up.

“_Uhh._” Rhys froze; he accidentally _lied _to one of the Founders and current Leader of Hyperion, the man known to headshot more important people for far, _far _less. “Not… technically? _Uhh, _Vasquez, the asshole you killed -again, thank you- spaced Henderson, who you probably know, _sir,_ ‘cause he was Department Head for-” Rhys got cut off.

“-7 years, I’m aware, keep it rolling, Sunshine. Oh, and call me _Jack_.” It was an order, not a request; like everything the older man said.

“Yes s-_Jack._” Rhys gulped, nodding his headed. Jack shot the twitchy janitor a winning smile, lips curving sinisterly at the telling blush burning on the younger male’s face. “_Uhh… _right. So; before the whole _spacing _I was pretty much in place to become next Head, and Henderson wanted to speak to me about a promotion but, _Ass_quez was there instead, in all his dumbass, gloating assholery.” Rhys words had turned bitter then and he tightened his grip on the mop-handle. “He showed me Henderson’s floating corpse and then I got assigned to Janitor position… I worked _so hard _for that promotion…” Rhys trailed off, gritting his teeth. ‘I did so many things I wasn’t proud of… Vaughn and Yvette too… it’s not fair.’ Rhys shook the anger off him and sighed; there was nothing to be done now, as a janitor, no one gave him a second glance. People in power viewed him as a threat and he was just forced to keep this lowly position, he had no way to rise up; he’d have to kill half the board members, and that just wasn’t feasible. More importantly, it would cause Jack trouble.

Jack had stared unblinkingly at the leggy twink, wondering whether he had stumbled upon a gold mine that may end up turning this shitty day into something _significantly_ less shitty. “Come with me.” He ordered, ominously. The man didn’t spare the stunned janitor a glance, turning on his heel towards his private elevator. As soon as Rhys managed to snap out of it, he scrambled to catch up, not wanting to keep his idol waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cater 2 U by Destiny’s Child partially inspired the idea for this fic so I decided to retitle the fic :)


	2. Chapter 2

Handsome Jack’s tale is the stuff of Legend. He was a lowly data-miner who rose to power by destroying anyone and anything in his path. He established Hyperion as a super-power in the Universe; known as the most successful company to be run in the history of _ever_. He built a robot army -just let that sink in- and despite fighting a constant influx of Vault hunters, he opened a vault that gave him the knowledge he needed to open _another_ Vault which gave him control over a being of pure **power**. He captured and harnessed the abilities of enemy sirens to activate the Vault of The Warrior after somehow attaining a device that contained the power of an unknown siren; and now all bowed at his feet, with his opposition all but wiped from existence. This living weapon now roamed the plains of Pandora executing Jack’s ultimate goal of peace via death to all bandit scum. And, this _extraordinary_ human was currently looming behind the chair Rhys seated, in front of an unknown PC. His scans told him it was broken.

Jack had taken the 25-year-old to his personal lab to run some _tests_. He wanted to see his new toy at work. So, the man started barking out orders like: “There’s an unknown malware, hack in and reprogram it.” Or “I broke this Loader Bot. Fix it.” Or he shot off random, jargon filled questions and riddles that Rhys had to answer in 5 seconds. Jack watched as Rhys became more flustered with every task, but at the same time, his little worker bee seemed determined and focused. It was entertaining and… it made him feel kinda _proud?_

‘The kid has potential, might even get somewhere within pissing distance of my tech skills someday.’ He hummed in appreciation at the way those slender fingers danced over the keyboard, echo-eye whirring with the heavy use, no doubt multiple screens open behind closed lids. ‘Code monkey after my own damn heart.’ Jack was impressed with the set of balls on the guy; the Echo-eye transplant was the type of procedure well known to be experimental at best and suicidal at worst, the kid had chops for even _considering_ going through with it, let alone surviving that joke of an operation.

Regardless, it was clear the little nerd knew what he was doing, and Jack wondered if he had the time to make all the Heads of Departments at Hyperion go through this same pressure test. ‘_Ah_ the idiots will probably fail; Kitten seems to be the exception.’ Jack shoved aside the idea; no need to burn through _more_ of his work force right now. He’ll leave it till someone fucks up in a future meeting. ‘Someone _always _fucks up.’ Jack shook off his musings and gave the hacker his undivided attention, upping the ante on his questions and tasks. As he continued to watch the gorgeous little nerd flourish, a plan began to form in his head.

By the end of it all, Rhys was panting with exertion; both mentally and physically exhausted. “Damn Kiddo, you do _nice_ work.” Jack was impressed_. _Impressed enough to be pissed the _fuck_ off. “So, _uh, _**why **exactly didn’t you let _me_, your frickin _boss,_ in on the corporate drama? Think of all the time you wasted mopping floors!” Jack was _livid_ now; his brows were furrowed deep, eyes narrowed and gaze downright lethal. He grabbed the swivel chair and spun Rhys right the fuck back around, caging the _absolute moron _in the thick walls of his arms. “I could have had you on my **team**. I _should _have had you on my team. Talk fast Dollface, I _will_ blow those sweet pouty lips off if answers aren’t coming out of them in the next **5 seconds**.”

‘I bet you could make me cum in 5 seconds.’ Rhys mentally slapped himself because now was _not _the time. ‘Oh god I’m gonna get shot at this rate. Why does he have to be so fucking distracting?’ Rhys hurried to sputter out the demanded response. “I’m really sorry Jack, I should have tried calling or something-“ Said man’s anger slightly abated with _that _opening. At Jack’s raised brows, Rhys flushed with the implications. The leggy twink was talking like he didn’t contact Jack after an amazing one-night stand. Cause it would be a_-mazing. ‘_God-‘ Rhys held back a groan of frustration. ‘I seriously needed to get a _grip.’ _He soldiered on. “-I guess I didn’t feel worth the trouble. I mean, don’t get me wrong- If I had a particularly good idea, I was going to make sure you knew about it, but I really didn’t want those assholes on the board, taking credit and giving you false information… I just, I guess I really messed up huh? I’m _really_ sorry Jack.”

Rhys was _so _disappointed in himself. He _finally _gets to meet his hero -_cough_loveofhislife_cough-_, but the day’s going to end with the man mad at him and possibly air-locking him. Bracing himself for the inevitable, Rhys met Jack’s eyes head on, knowing the tyrant would at least appreciate his courage. Honestly though, it was amazing how attractive Jack looked even when he had Rhys practically pissing himself with terror. Alas, his bravery went unrewarded since Jack wasn’t even looking his way. The chocolate haired CEO was frowning to himself, seemingly mulling something over. ‘Hopefully not the many ways, I’m sure he knows, to kill me.’ Rhys thought almost absently as his eyes drew up to that elegant grey streak through Jack’s hair. ‘I wonder if his hair’s soft? Looks soft. It’s like… a cloud. I wonder if I could convince him to let me rub my face in that _perfect_ coif before he shoots me.’ Rhys’ brows furrowed too. ‘Oh yeah, I’m going to die. Man, that's a real downer.’

While Rhys’ mind wondered, Jack had come to a decision. But he was struck dumb as he watched a weird array of emotions pass over the youth's face. ‘What the fuck is he thinking about?’ When Rhys finally made eye contact with Jack again, he found his boss’ brow raised, staring at him like he was mental. A blushing Rhys finally gave the other man his undivided attention. “...I’m still gonna give you that promotion, Dollface; but I’m also going to be punishing you for wasting your _talents_ like this. You’re **Hyperion**. That means, you belong to _me_. If you have talents, I own them; so, it’s basically like you wasted _my_ time. That kinda naughtiness deserves **punishment**, don’t you agree, Pumpkin?” Jack cooed the words, head already formulating the perfect way to exact retribution.

“Yes Jack.” Rhys muttered, swallowing thickly. He was _not _looking forward to whatever _Handsome Jack _qualified as punishment.

“Good Boy.” Jack rumbled, slapping Rhys’ cheek, grinning at the way the lackey jolted. A buzzing interrupted Jack before he could poke more fun at his little code monkey. “_What_?” Jack barked into the receiver, his irritation making Rhys flinch again. After listening for a few seconds, Jack rolled his eyes dramatically and gave Rhys this _look _that the man had no idea what to do with. So, he rolled his eyes in response and shrugged a ‘what can you do’ motion, hoping it appeased the CEO. _Because_, the idiot making Handsome Jack annoyed wasn’t in the same room as their trigger-happy leader, _Rhys _was. If Jack’s answering snort of amusement was any indication, looks like Rhys’ quick instincts had got him out of whatever impending doom was to follow the rapidly mounting aggravation clear on Jack’s face.

“Well fucking _fix it. _The fuck am I paying you assholes for anyway!? Urgh, jus-shut up. Frickin hell, have some self-respect man.” Jack spat into the receiver, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. God, he really hated when his minions set of the waterworks, you just couldn’t understand a damn thing they were saying beneath the blubbering. He sighed deeply through his nose. ‘God damn bunch of monkeys_.’ _Jack grit his teeth. “Have a half-way decent flippin’ solution penned down before I get up there or you _juuust_ _might_ find the new experimental cartridge looking suspiciously like your _spinal column_, that’ll solve the connection issue real quick, eh Pumpkin? Hell, I might even rip out your eyes and stick em to the first bullets, make the old gal really _pop_;** get it**.” Jack choked on a laugh as he turned on his heel and stalked out of the room. At the last minute he lowered the phone and tossed Rhys a look. “My office; 8am tomorrow, _don’t _be late.” He called over his shoulder slamming the door behind him.

Rhys stared after the CEO in a horrified stupor, lips parted and hand reaching up to tentatively trace his still stinging cheek. “What… the _fuck_?”

~*~

“_Bro…_ are you serious?” Vaughn gaped, biting sloppily into his pizza. The shorter man was seated on Rhys’ floor rug, (disturbingly) shirtless, with a pair of track pants being the only thing keeping him semi-modest. Yvette was seated on Rhys’ comforter, pizza in hand and only a tank top, socks and panties clothing her. Rhys was in a Hyperion PJ set, spinning around in his desk chair, staring at the roof as he evaluated his short life.

“I’m _so_ serious, Bro.” Rhys still couldn’t believe it. “I’m right to be scared shitless for whatever punishment he has in mind, right?” he gave a broken laugh, nerves eating at him. Rhys’ walk home had been robotic, just going through the motions as he considered how he narrowly escaped being shot in the face.

“Look, Rhys-” Yvette started, leaning over Vaughn for another slice of pizza. “I can honestly say I’ll be surprised if I ever see you again after tonight. I’m kinda surprised you’re even here, especially after coming face to face with_ Handsome Jack_, alive and able to tell the tale.” Her bluntness brought on another bout of anxious hair pulling.

“Eevee!” Vaughn barked, jabbing the girl’s rib harshly, with his elbow. “Bro ignore her. You’re totally gonna be fine. If anyone can survive working with Handsome Jack, it’s _you_ man.” Rhys smiled shakily at his best friend. He could always count on- “And if not, I’ll totally plan the most kickass funeral for you. With Hyperion footing the bill of course, it’s the least they could do.” Rhys hated his friends.

“…Thanks Bro.” Rhys wanted to cry. He buried his face in his arms and let out a shuddering breath, the weight of angering the galaxy’s most powerful man, heavy on his shoulders. ‘At least I finally got to meet my Hero.’ Rhys wished the thought was more comforting.


	3. Chapter 3

Rhys’ scream could have woken the dead. At least that’s what Yvette and Vaughn figured as they jerked up from their sleeping rolls, hearts pounding and eyes frantically searching for their best friend. They spotted him at the door, staring down at the floor. The two eye-balled him, both concerned and curious.

“You okay, bro?” Vaughn broke the tense silence that had settled around the three.

“Handsome Jack… sent me a package.” Rhys whispered; voice almost inaudible.

Yvette and Vaughn’s jaws dropped, and they rushed to his side. Now all three of them were staring down at the suspicious parcel, thoughts racing.

“Do you think this is your punishment? Like a bomb or something?” Yvette muttered, gritting her teeth as panic slowly crept over them. It finally seemed to hit, just how fucked they were.

Rhys was silent for a moment, ruminating. “Would you hate me… if I said I still want to open it?” Rhys fought their glares of disbelief with puppy dog eyes.

Yvette grit her teeth and groaned in annoyance. “Do what you want, take us down with you!” she threw her hands in the air and stormed off to the bathroom. She was not awake enough for Rhys’ fanboy bullshit. The boys stared after her retreating back, before sharing a look. Vaughn shrugged and followed her, giving Rhys a pity pat on the back in a silent ‘good luck.’

Rhys pouted as both seem to disappear, but he supposes he deserved it, he _was _probably the only person crazy enough to open something Handsome Jack sent, after pissing the guy off. ‘Well, if I’m going to do it anyway, might as well rip off the band-aid.’ He mused, picking up the box tentatively. Rhys made his way over to his bedroom and sat down on his mattress, placing the present on his lap. He fingered the silver paper reverently, before finally pinching the gold fabric of the bow between his fingers.

The unlacing was slow and it had his heart racing with anticipation. When he _finally _took off the lid, his jaw dropped to the floor. There, in the box, lay the swankiest fucking digs he’s ever seen. The gold and metallic grey suit was the highest ranking Hyperion uniform you could be issued. So for _him, _a previously titled _janitor, _to be dressed as Hyperion’s number 2 guy? Big deal. Major fucking deal. Rhys’ eyes were like saucers, mouth parted in an ‘O’. “Holy shit.” He whispered. ‘Oh my god, oh my god…’ With a squeal of pure delight he practically tore off his clothes in the rush to put on his new outfit.

After about 5 minutes of hearing excited squeals and frantic rustling, Yvette and Vaughn couldn’t hold back their curiosity. And when they actually set their sights back on the excited male? All of them were rendered speechless. That is until Yvette finally found her voice. “Is that what I think it is?” she stared at the golden lining like the clothes themselves were laced with eridium.

“If by that you mean, the second _hottest _guy in space. Then yes Yvette, it is what you think it is.” Rhys ran his hands down the butter-soft material of his pants as he purred, admiring his reflection in the mirror. “I look so fucking good, oh my god.” He did a little happy dance as he coiffed up his hair a little more, letting a few strands curl. He was really killing that royal vibe.

“Guys, I think Rhys hit the Jackpot.” Vaughn was more than aware what it means to be wearing the uniform his buddy was currently donning.

“Seriously Vaughn? You’re disgusting. You just told me what that was yesterday, too soon for jokes.” Yvette shuddered in disgust; the mental image was seared into her brain. Her friend was a freak. BUT, her friend was also potentially _rolling _in it, so she was inclined to maybe forgive him. “If this actually does mean what I think it means, lunch, dinner, hell even breakfast is on you for like, ever.” She pointed at Rhys with serious intent.

Rhys burst out laughing at that, his hysteria finally coming to the fore-front of his many emotions. “I am more than fine with that.” He huffed out a laugh, the adrenaline from believing himself to basically be dead finally leaving his mind and rolling off his shoulders. This is his life now, things were going to go completely nuts. He’s Handsome Jack’s right hand man after all. Rhys thought about that. ‘I’d love to be his right hand… not that I think Handsome Jack actually has to jerk off, I’m not insane. But the thought is _really nice._’ Rhys sighed in contentment as he flounced over to his dressing table, spritzing some cologne on. “I’ll catch you guys later, don’t wanna be late.” Rhys giggled as he strutted out the door.

~*~

“Baby Doll! _Finally_.” Jack grinned; his new PA had arrived 5 minutes early, perfectly in the dictator’s parameters of satisfaction. “Looking _sharp._” Jack smirked at the sleek new uniform he had sent over to the kid. He had to admit, the little nerd cleaned up well. Of course, anyone would look good in something he picked out, Jack knew he had an eye for this kind of stuff. He watched as Rhys preened at the compliment, puffing his chest out slightly, much to Jack’s amusement.

Rhys’ gaze immediately zero’d in on the CEO, shamelessly raking his eyes over the bright yellow Hyperion sweater that just accentuates those broad shoulders to look impossibly bigger. Jack had taken off his jacket, which, with his sleeves rolled up above his elbows, had Rhys ready to prostrate himself in front of this _unfairly _gorgeous specimen. The new PA shot his eyes up, refusing to look any lower cause lord knows he won’t be able to function if he let himself linger on the close cut of Jack’s tailored slacks. Rhys fluttered his eyes closed for a moment and prayed for strength.

“Hi s-_Jack._” Rhys cringed; that was going to take some getting used to. Which it really _shouldn’t_, with how embarrassingly frequently he screams the name when he’s jerking off. “Sorry to _uhh _keep you waiting?” he muttered, unsure. Rhys worried his lower lip with his pearly whites, flesh hand automatically going to straighten out his hair. ‘He basically said I look good, right?’ he nervously mused, eyes darting back to take another guilty once over at his boss.

“Are you asking or telling me, Kid?” Jack raised a brow, dry humour lacing his tone. With commendable restraint, he decided to politely side-step the other man’s obvious leering. Seriously though, if he cracked a joke every time he caught those goo-goo eyes gawking at him, he’d laugh himself into an early grave. And wouldn’t that just be _tragic._

“T-telling, Jack.” Rhys stumbled out, biting the pouty petal irritably as he dropped his hand and met Jack’s eyes. He was acting so _lame_ in front of his Hero, he needed to pull himself together.

“Atta boy.” Jack reached over and clasped a hand on Rhys’ hip, enjoying the cute blush that stained the younger male’s cheeks whenever he got too close. ‘God he’s so _gay _for this.’ Jack snorted inwardly at the thought. “We’re gonna have a _lot_ of fun today, Cupcake.” He grinned, an underlying maliciousness in his expression that, in Rhys’ opinion, seemed unnervingly natural.

“Sounds… great.” The words were said with as much confidence as Rhys could muster. Which, with how scrambled his brain was, wasn’t all that much. His body relaxed at Jack’s touch, but his mind was a _mess._

“Hell yeah, Dollface. But before we can get to the _good stuff; _I need to make sure you can do your job right. So-” Jack spun the semi-bionic male around and pushed him towards a smaller desk beside Jack’s own. “- make yourself at home, then go make me a cup of coffee.” Jack delivered a swift smack to Rhys’ rear, that had him moaning in surprise and burning red in embarrassment. “Oh, you’re absolutely _precious_; I’m going to enjoy the **fuck** out of you, Cupcake.” Jack sauntered over to his desk and chuckled to himself. ‘Never had a guy PA before; you’d think they’d have a little more self-control than the ladies but this kid’s just _gagging _for a piece of ol’ Jack.’ His eyes slid over to Rhys’ nervous frame. “Don’t stress about hiding that Handsome-Jack induced hard-on that keeps _popping_ up. I can take a compliment.” He winked, watching sadistically as Rhys squeaked and flushed darker with shame. He mentally patted himself on the back. ‘Bullseye.’

“I’m just happy to be working for you, Jack. Thank you for the opportunity.” Rhys said the words almost robotically, but the awe in his eyes gave him away. He was glad Jack hadn’t fired him- or killed him -with the way he was constantly making a fool of himself.

Jack smirked at how honest the boy was. “I’m happy to have you working **under** me too, Baby Boy~ Especially if you have those long legs spread _nice and wide_.” Jack was practically dying of laughter at this point, but the words just _melted _Rhys, and the other man could do nothing but let out a soft whimper as he sunk into his new seat, crossing his legs to hide the tent in his slacks. His boss was just so _sexy._

Rhys physically shook himself, blushing bright pink when he heard Jack’s snort of amusement. He needed to focus. Rhys logged on and started to read up on his role. ‘Wait… the fuck?’ Rhys did a double take. As he re-read through the parameters of his responsibilities, the young adult was surprised to find that, yes indeed, he had a _beyond _decent level of access. And by that he means, he was _in the system. _Rhys found himself reading through confidential company personnel files, reading up on the newest weapon models and distribution proposals, and was even cleared for dark-web level secrets and dirt on Hyperion, and their rival companies alike. Rhys was stumped. For a moment he just sat there, staring at the screen in a minute of silence. ‘Whaaaat is happening right now?’

Jack kept keen eyes on his unsuspecting protégé, fingers rapping softly on his desk as he cocked his head to the side. ‘So Rhysie… all that information at your twink finger-tips… one little email to the dickbags at Maliwan or that joke Tediore and Hyperion would take _severe _damage. Hell, you could earn a loooot of money off this gig kiddo. All you have to do is _act natural.’ _Jack watched as Rhys seemed to collect himself, he could practically see the cogs in the little nerd’s head spinning away. His posture relaxed. ‘Atta boy, knew you’d figure it out… but _such _a shame, really thought you’d be a little different Sugar.’ He let out an inaudible sigh, it was all so _typical._

[Angel, report.] Jack typed, furrowing his brows as his thumb slid over his favourite shiny red button. He never took his dual-eyed gaze off Rhys.

“It’s too early to tell, Jack; he’s still processing all the information. And I’ve scanned through his vitals but, his elevated heart rate isn’t at the same bpm as the previous test subjects.” Angel murmured in Jack’s ear, her tone earnest and hopeful.

Jack sighed again, softly this time, and pursed his lips. His poor baby girl was always so _trusting; _it made him even angrier when scum bags _broke _that trust. [Just keep an eye on him, Angel.]

“Yes Jack… _Oh-_” Angel gasped, and it was the tone that gave her away. Jack didn’t bother typing, hand already going to his gun. “No wait! Dad he… he’s just emailing a reschedule for your meeting at 4. I think he picked up on a clash with R&D and figured you’d prefer that.”

Jack grit his teeth but didn’t let himself relax; his hand though, moved back to his laptop. Rhys had passed the first test, but Angel was going to be keeping all eyes on his every movement during the kid’s unofficial trial period. [Keep me posted, Baby Girl.] Jack decided to finally relax and just have fun with his newest distraction. Didn’t he say he was gonna enjoy himself? He’d sweat the small stuff when Rhys decided to show his true colours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this came so late guys, I was writing up more of the story and it clashed with this chapter so it took me a little while to rework everything~ Hope you enjoyed <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourself

It was lunch time now and work had been going smoothly for Rhys for the most part, aside from Jack’s tendency to get _distracted_. Honestly, Jack’s boredom was just _bad _for Rhys’ heart; cause when Jack was bored, he focuses his attention away from work. Namely: on Rhys. If the staring wasn’t bad enough with its effective ability to seduce Rhys to distraction; Jack always followed these moments of scrutiny with some blatantly sexual comment that had Rhys’ brain short-circuiting _every time. _Like when he told Rhys that he ‘should loosen up his tie, because the other man looked too _stiff.’ _And then proceeded to burst out laughing. Or the time when Rhys dropped off a requested file at Jack’s desk; the CEO spun his screen around and asked which should be Rhys’ new work uniform; pointing at a traditional French maid outfit versus a satin slip. Apart from that there was the spanking, the ass-grabbing and the pinching. God, it was like a scene straight out of Rhys’ dirtiest fantasies. But he had survived till lunch so surely, he’d be fine for the rest of the day. He just needed to escape during his lunch break and tug one out in the bathroom before he scarfed down his food.

But Rhys should have known nothing would go according to plan. Apparently, Jack was one paranoid son-of-a-bitch because he never ate something he didn’t buy and make himself. Except now. For some insane reason- that made the star-struck boy’s heart skip many a beat -he entrusted that job to Rhys. So that’s how Rhys found himself cooking up a storm in Jack’s attached kitchen, in an apron reading ‘Jack In’, surrounded by ingredients galore.

Rhys was so glad he knew what he was doing, having practically raised himself for so long. Sure he had a small, _shameful _moment where he might have inhaled the scent of Jack’s apron like a creepy creeper creep, BUT, other than that tiny slip up, Rhys was proud to say he portrayed himself with dignity. As much as a man with a perpetual boner could anyway. _Until_ Jack stepped back into the kitchen, slid right up behind Rhys and husked the words ‘smells good’ right in his ear.

It broke him. Rhys had let out a small wail that even took Jack aback, as he slumped over the stove, almost burning his face on the skillet. He came untouched, _in his_ _fucking_ _pants_. Rhys was blushing right down to his chest, completely motionless and eyes closed, teeth buried in his lower lip. He honestly wanted to just _disappear._ Jack had frozen too, but it only lasted for a few beats before the tense silence was pierced with a hyena-like cackle, and Rhys was so annoyed with how his now flaccid dick twitched in an attempt to raise back up at the sound. ‘That laugh was never created to be attractive, what the _fuck _is wrong with me!?’ Rhys mourned his sullied outfit, he didn’t even get to wear it a whole day.

“You are _such_ a freak, Kiddo.” Jack sputtered out between laughs, ruffling Rhys’ hair almost affectionately. Rhys was mortified but conceded the point, wanting the floor to swallow him alive as the wet mess in his pants began to cool. “Just-oh man-” Jack wiped a tear from his eye. “Just take those off and wear the apron. Guess we decided on your new _uniform_.” Rhys prayed he was kidding.

Now naked apart from the one article, Rhys awkwardly made his way to Jack’s desk and deposited the Asian-inspired concoction in front of him. When he noticed Jack making no move toward the food, and instead simply staring at him expectantly, Rhys flushed with shame. He whispered a soft ‘enjoy’ before shamefully turning around and walking swiftly to his desk, jolting at the sharp wolf-whistle that followed the length of his bare back.

Just before Rhys could hide behind his desk, Jack’s call froze him where he stood. Rhys turned stiffly and raised shy eyes up to meet his boss. “Where _uh_ are you going, **Kitten**?” Rhys swallowed down a purr of delight. Oh god he _was _a freak. “Come back to _Daddy. _Your job’s not over, Pumpkin.” Jack tsked. Rhys stumbled his way back to Jack and stilled when Jack patted his thigh, invitingly. Rhys’ eyes zero’d in hard at the action. “You can’t expect me to feed _myself, _can you? I’m freakin Handsome Jack.” Rhys only whined softly in reply.

With a trembling arm, Rhys reached forward and braced himself on Jack’s chair, spreading his legs to slot over the well-muscled thighs. He let out a small whimper when Jack leered up at him; and then he was straddling _Handsome Jack_. He was straddling Handsome _frickin _Jack. Rhys desperately tried not to think of his sex-doll as he stared into Jack’s piercing eyes. From this angle, Rhys could really see the clear lines separating Jack’s face and his mask. The deceptively flesh-like materiel was fairly smooth and one-toned from a small distance, but this close-up Rhys could see the very slight signs of wear and tear. It was kind of _awesome._

Unsteadily, Rhys reached for the plate and chopsticks, momentarily breaking eye-contact, before attempting to use the utensils. It took a couple tries, but finally Rhys’ shaking fingers managed to grab some of the food, that he lifted up to Jack’s awaiting lips. Rhys’ attention was so focused that when Jack’s mouth dropped open, his own lips parted in anticipation. Rhys watched as bite after bite disappeared down Jack’s throat, licking his lower lip unconsciously as his gaze lingered on the thick curve of Jack’s Adam’s apple. Rhys found himself breathless, struggling to take in air with the mental over-stimulation. His every sense; touch, smell, sight, taste and hearing were all fine-tuned to this Adonis before him.

Now initially, Jack thought it would be funny to watch his little fanboy get a nervous break-down. But the kid was just so _into _it that, not gonna lie, he was feeling a little uncomfortable. Sure, Jack had been teasing Rhys relentlessly all morning, so the whole pants creaming thing was understandable, fuckin _bizarre_ _as fuck, _but understandable. Jack wasn’t _completely_ unreasonable. So, he was willing to shrug it off, totally ready to just keep on messing with the obsessive little idiot.

He regrets that decision. Yeah, noting how frankly _hypnotised _his little PA was, looking at Jacks lips like he wanted to _be _the food was hella unnerving. And the whole-body trembling? He thought it would give him the same buzz as the usual maggots quaking in fear gives him. Again, a complete nope. Nah this whole situation just made him feel… _weird. _Like, one of the standout feels was how _concerned _he was. Like for the kid’s mental health. Cause WOW was something screwy in there.

Jack pursed his lips after his most recent swallow. ‘Nope can’t do it. Gotta tap out.’ Jack reached up and grabbed Rhys’ wrists, slowly moving the younger man’s arms away from his person. “That’s enough Kiddo.” His words were soft, and Jack tried not to dwell on how _gently _he was going about this whole situation. He blamed it on the startling realization that Rhys was about as likely to sell out Hyperion, to sell out _Jack; _as Jack was likely to tell Maliwan their newest Pistol model wasn’t as basic as their stupid catchphrase. Seriously; ‘If it’s not elemental, it’s not Maliwan’!? Triggers him every time; shit didn’t even _rhyme. _‘Where was the _inspiration, _the _heart_!?’ Jack caught himself just before he did something he might regret, like shooting his keypad. _Through Rhys. _‘Oh yeah, I’m kinda in a situation. Forgot about that.’

Much to Jack’s annoyance, the sight of the boy’s completely crestfallen expression, actually managed to tug on his dead heartstrings. “I was just messing with you Rhysie, go get back to work.” Jack watched as Rhys seemed to dazedly get back up, wondering over how shaky those long legs seemed, eyeing the kid distrustfully, as if he’d fall any moment. When Jack caught himself out, he resolutely tore his eyes away and picked up the discarded chopsticks, keeping his gaze fixed on the scrumptious bowl in front of him. He chewed thoughtfully. ‘Freak can _cook._’ Jack refrained from giving a low whistle; colour him impressed. Before, he could barely taste the food, with how his mind was racing.

Jack found his eyes getting drawn back to the chef, watching as his new PA got re-situated. His chews slowed in tempo. ‘There’s something about that little shit. Maybe it’s because he seems completely harmless? Like the worst he’d do is maybe slip me a roofie so that he could cuddle up to my comatose body. Like, he’s a fuckin _weird _little shit… but trustworthy… loyal.’ A light bulb went off in Jack’s brain. He knew he was a sucker for loyalty, so that’s _gotta _be it. No one’s pinged this strongly on his trust radar since… _her._

Jack shovelled in another mouthful and sank deeper into his chair. ‘And he ain’t like Nakashima -or whatever the dude’s name is-; the kid’s obviously obsessed but, he’s not a mondo psycho.’ At least Jack hoped. Cause for all his many, _many _faults, Rhys did good work. He never had to repeat himself cause of Rhys’ echo-eye implant. His coffee was just the way he liked it, documents filed to perfection and his schedule flowed like clockwork. Honestly the kid made the job look so easy it had Jack’s trigger finger itching cause, _damn _did he have idiots employed before.

Jack let loose a short, piercing whistle and Rhys’ head immediately snapped up, eyes locking on Jack with confusion and concern. Jack chuckled and swallowed down the last of his lunch. He wondered if Rhys got whiplash with how quickly his head jerked up. ‘Definitely a puppy.’ Jack paused and mulled over his next words. He was going to regret this. “All done, so clear up Pumpkin; go take your lunch break.” Jack imperceptibly grit his teeth and refrained from turning his eyes heavenward. He pushed on, keeping their gazes locked. “Grab my spare set of clothes and get changed, they’re under the sink.” Jack averted his gaze back to his computer, not wanting to see whatever fucked up expression graced the other man’s face. “Don’t worry about returning ‘em, I got plenty. See you in 30.”

Rhys blanked. ‘I get to…wear Jack’s clothes?’ Rhys immediately tensed and resolutely did _not_ think on that until he was up, had Jack’s dishes in hand, and was tucked away in the privacy of the attached kitchen. Rhys gently lowered the dishes into the large sink, before letting out a slow exhale. He _shattered_.

Fingers clenched tightly around the used chop sticks as Rhys sank to the floor, leaning his front heavily against the cupboards. With a hooded gaze, Rhys slowly brought the smooth wood towards his lips, fingers shaking. Licking his dry lips, he wrapped them securely around the parts he had attentively watched slide erotically across Jack’s thick tongue. Cheeks red with a feverish heat, and eyes misted over with a thick lust induced fog, Rhys tentatively opened the instructed door and found the clothing in question.

Rhys just stared at the yellow cashmere for a couple beats, before leaning forward and dropping his face against the soft material. He let the plush fabric muffle a small whimper of need, and before he even knew what he was doing, Rhys was fisting himself under Jack’s apron. He jerked himself in quick, harsh tugs, hips bucking desperately into the rough motions. His pre-cum was _not _enough lubricant but Rhys had no mind to register the discomfort; he was a man possessed. Rhys choked on air when his nipples slid against the marble floors, body writhing as waves of pleasure crashed over him. He had to snap his head down to bury his mouth in the breast of the sullied apron, hot drool slipping down slickened lips as his breathing became difficult. It was all he could do to try and keep his voice down.

When Rhys came, an inaudible sob of relief tore from his lips, body shuddering against the floor’s cool surface. The chopsticks fell from Rhys’ slack mouth with a soft clatter, but Rhys paid it no mind. Sluggishly, he pulled himself up and cleaned up both messes. A post-orgasmic fog wrapped around his brain as he methodically washed the dishes and shrugged on the new clothes. Rhys idly considered the loose fit of the garments. The length was correct, since he and Jack were the same height, but it was just so _baggy _everywhere else. Rhys wrapped his arms around himself and relished in the comfort of the loose, expensive fabric. He then wondered over to the pot and served himself what was left of the noodles. The dopey eyed brunette noted he only had 15 minutes left as he tried to keep his mind off how he just shamelessly masturbated with his boss in the next room, _in his boss’ kitchen_. When he finished up, the hacker basically _floated _back into the room. If Rhys wasn’t currently high off of orgasmic bliss, maybe Rhys would have thought to _maaaybe _imitate a decent human being before facing the homing-missile firing squad that was Handsome Jack. But, oh well, he would live and learn.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack raised his head up from his desk when Rhys re-entered the room. He blinked before bursting out with full-bellied laughter. “What the heck Kiddo, you look completely ridiculous.” He huffed, hand to chest as he tried to get his breathing back under control. “Hoooly shit you’re gonna give me a heart-attack if you keep having these dumb-fuck moments.” He chuckled, tossing his head back with pure mirth.

Rhys blushed and itched his neck awkwardly. “Ah, sorry Jack.” He murmured, and it was the soft, reserved tone that finally brought Jack out of his latest bout of amusement. Jack scrutinised Rhys as the man languidly walked back to his desk. Jack’s eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“You A-O_kay,_ Kitten?” He quirked a brow when he received an answering smile. No one had smiled in front of him that easily since the last hang out with his crew.

“Mmhmm.” Rhys mumbled as he typed up a response to the Head of Cybernetics, pencilling in a meeting. Everything was perfect. Rhys was on cloud fuckin over 9000. He worked directly under _Handsome Jack_, he made food for _Handsome Jack_, he was wearing _Handsome Jack_’s clothes, sitting in _Handsome Jack_’s office, talking to him, being touched by him and he got to _feed _Handsome_ fucking _Jack, _in his lap. _He was frickin peachy.

Jack’s glare was heavy with suspicion, but kinda ineffective if the recipient wasn’t looking at him. “_Mmhmm_.” The tone was heavily sceptical, but the CEO shrugged it off and let his chair’s endorphin injectors ease the tension from his shoulders. ‘Looks like I need to change up the Feng Shui.’ He let a sadistic smile twist his face. “Okay Kiddo, now that you’re all _settled in_; iiiit’s punishment tiiime.” Jack announced, faking a drum roll.

That snapped Rhys right out of his stupor, and he tensed up, fully alert. ‘Heh, that wiped the dumb-fuck expression clean off his face.’ Jack stood up and stalked over to the smaller man, before casually leaning against the edge of the glass table. “First, I’m gonna need you to call a meeting with the board; I want them on floor 1-19 in **5** minutes.” The tyrant then raised a hand to track his fingers down Rhys’ face, lingering just under his echo-eye. “Second? Well let’s just leave that as a _surprise_ m’kay Pumpkin? Good boy.” Jack squeezed Rhys’ paling cheek in a bruising pinch. His grin was all teeth as he backed up and crossed his arms, gaze expectant. He had a _lot _planned for this meeting, and he couldn’t _wait _for the chaos.

Rhys tried to slow down his hammering heart as he scrambled for the phone on his desk. He dialled buttons like crazy and delivered a quick, sharp order over Helios’ PA System. “All department heads please be present on floor 1-19 for an impromptu meeting with Handsome Jack, in 5 minutes.” Jack was kinda proud with how polite yet doom and gloom Rhys managed to make that sound, it would really light a fire under those jaggoffs’ asses.

Rhys then proceeded to pick up the tablet, shooting nervous glances at the _mass-murdering _CEO. ‘To think, it was gonna be the best day of my life…’ He mused forlornly. ‘But he took me on as PA instead of just getting rid of me yesterday, right? That’s gotta count for something?’ He trailed Jack as the man strode over to the elevator. Looking over the powerful shoulders and thick biceps, Rhys felt a flutter in his queasy stomach. ‘Unless he wanted it more public?’ Rhys wanted to tear out his hair with the rush of conflicting emotions surging through his mind. The ride down was filled with uneasy tension.

When Jack opened the door, Rhys was surprised to see all the directors present; unsurprised however, at their state of exhaustion. ‘_How_ did they get here so fast?’ He supposed that Jack had always possessed the uncanny ability to put the fear of, well, _himself _into his subordinates, and pretty much everyone who’s ever met him. ‘Must come with basically owning a Galaxy and having the reputation of a cold-blooded, mass-murdering dictator.’ If Jack could hear Rhys’ thoughts he would have just _blushed_ something awful. Rhys tried to look confident as the small sea of eyes shot to his awkward form, fighting down his nerves. He had no doubt these people thought whatever was about to happen was _his _fault. They weren’t _wrong_, but it was still unnerving to have both familiar and unfamiliar eyes glaring at him like he was the root of all evil. And it was kind of insulting, cause the _real_ root of all evil was standing right next to him!

“Oh good, you’re here. It’s nice to see all my favourite monkeys still alive and kicking. Welcome to yet another, less boring, weekly board meeting.” Jack began, dropping into his wheelie chair and relaxing deceptively into the plush leather. He watched with amusement as Rhys seemed to mask his earlier nerves. His brow raised at the way his new PA lifted his chin high, a smug sneer curling his lips as he walked ‘confidently’ to stand beside Jack’s chair. Jack didn’t know how he managed to effortlessly portray such a prideful persona in clothes that didn’t even _fit_ him, especially knowing his certain doom lay just upon the horizon. He chuckled with amusement and gave a slow, mocking round of applause.

“My new Personal Assistant everyone.” He introduced, raising a hand up and stroking up the length of Rhys’ back, before sliding down to blatantly grope that tight ass. “I’m sure y’all have realised, with Rhysie’s presence today, that a few _changes_ have been implemented.” Jack leaned forward slowly, like a snake coiling to attack. His elbows rested on the table as his fingers laced in a typical threatening manner. “Y’see, I had a little _chat_ with Dollface about the current happenings in _my own damn company_; it was quite the eye-opener.” Rhys forced himself not to cringe when he was assessed with even more scrutiny. “To be honest, I think _you_ all kinda owe him an apology.” Jack’s smiled malevolently. “And just to make that _perfect_ly clear, I decided to grant the guy 5th tier clearance.”

The whole room basically _exploded _in that moment, and it had Rhys’ head spinning. ‘What the heck is 5th tier clearance?’ Well, he had ideas, but their level of hard fact was lacking to say the least. He let his expression mimic the pure, unadulterated malicious glee on Jack’s face. Raising his brows in a way that just sang ‘you're all fuuuucked’.

“Sir, surely you’re joking!? To give this no-name, data-mining_ trash_ such a high position after just being moved into janitorial-” That ladies and gentlemen, was Janet. We do not like Janet. Rhys was sure she, Ethan and Vasquez had tea parties while plotting his downfall. All because he had cybernetics and was a great hacker and code-monkey. Basically, he was a threat to their position in their respective departments.

The sharp click of a gun cocking had a hush fall over the room. Jack had kicked his legs up on the desk and crossed them just so, allowing his hand to rest comfortably on his elevated thigh, perfectly positioned to headshot anyone at the table with just a flick of the wrist. “Yeaaah-” Jack let out a slow hiss of mock-disappointment. “-wrong answer.” The sound was deafening, and the motion was undetectable. Rhys didn’t even see Jack’s hand _move_. Now there they all sat, bug-eyed and feint. gaping at the graphic image of splattered blood and the hole shot clean through the fresh corpse’s previously rather pretty face. The body had slumped back and now lay motionless on the floor as blood soaked in the jet-black locks, tinging the dark parlour with a streak of metallic red.

An easy tone snapped everyone from their grim fixation on the body and brought them all back to the cause of the scene. “Anyone else got any _complaints? _Maybe wanna insult _data-mining _again? I mean look-” Jack chuckled with amusement, shaking his head with the hilarity of the whole situation. “-not gonna lie, braindead work, totally. But, mouthing off about it when that’s the back I built this company’s legacy on? C’mon, that’s just _dumb._” Jack looked at Rhys imploringly, as if they were sharing an inside joke.

Rhys managed a crooked smile. “We do it better. Without us in the picture, they probably aren’t that impressed with anyone in the department.” He offered easily. Inside, his heart was pounding. No one wanted to be under scrutiny after something like that.

Jack wheezed out a surprised laugh, the kid just seemed to be chock full of surprises. “Damn right Cupcake.” Jack reached out with the hand not holding his revolver and tugged idly at his loose shirt draping Rhys’ smaller frame. “Well since no one else has anything to say, guess I’ll just explain.” Jack cocked his head to the side and slid a self-assured look over his captive audience. “I tested the kid out myself, he’s probably the smartest tool in the shed outta all you rejects, hell the only one who gets anywhere close is Gaige, and well, she’s just a special case now isn’t she.” Jack tilted onto his hind chair-legs. Rhys preened with the compliment, and Jack snorted with how obvious he was. “So, since Rhysie here is my new PA, I decided to _shake_ things up. Everything goes through **him** from now on. So, you better _pray_ you’re on his good side, cause ho-ho_-hoo-boy_, if your proposal ain’t fuckin’ shitting diamonds, it’s probably not gonna land on my desk. And what happens to departments that don’t produce results?” Jack didn’t bother waiting for an answer. “Thaaat’s right! Heads start rolling, someone give Miss Joyce a _gold star_.”

Rhys furrowed his brows in confusion; he had scanned the entire crowd and not a single person was named-‘_Oh_ my gawd he’s talking about Janet.’ Rhys held back the strong wave of nausea trying to turn his stomach, with the strength of his will alone. ‘Hey, looks like I’m above the VP right now, that’s insane right? God _Jack_ is insane. What have you gotten yourself into Rhys?’ Before Rhys could proceed to freak out, Jack demanded his attention back.

“So, _Kiddo_; any changes you’d like to suggest?” At Rhys’ dumbstruck expression Jack rolled his eyes, expression annoyed but fond. Rhys wondered when _that_ happened. “C’mon Baby Boy, Santa wants to know what you want for _Christmas_.”

Rhys floundered for a moment before sputtering out some semblance of a response. “I may know a couple people perfect for management positions in Accounting and HR?” he offered, hoping his panicked expression wouldn’t garner any further rage from Jack.

“Atta boy! _That’s_ what I’m talking about!” Jack whooped, clapping Rhys soundly on the back, not noticing when Rhys almost got knocked to the table with the force. “See, people? That’s the kind of initiative Hyperion’s _looking_ for.” Jack’s expression then took a 180, his expression turning downright _murderous. _“Now get the fuck out before I let Rhys start pointing so I can keep _shooting._”

In Rhys’ life, a room had never been cleared so fast. He watched in trepidation as Jack turned that frankly _frightening _glower his way. ‘What could have possibly made him so angry with no warning-’

“So, now that you’re all up to speed, there’s the little issue of your _punishment _that we need to get out of the way... You’re gonna want to sit down Cupcake.” Jack’s tone was ice. At Rhys’ startle Jack held his hands out soothingly, a mocking smile twisting his expression. Even Jack looked uncomfortable with the situation which had Rhys' mounting panic jet sky high; his nerves were shot. “Slow movements Doll Face, I got every turret in the room pointed at your pretty little noggin and I don’t want any _accidents _happening just cause you’re a clumsy fuck.” Jack gestured lazily to the chair beside him.

Rhys felt paralyzed with fear, like a dear in headlights. Guns were aimed at his face. Holy shit. _Guns were aimed at his face._ 'Jack-' he mouthed desperately, feeling anxiety choke him. A shot fired to the right of his face, singeing a strand of hair and wrangling a wail of despair from the youth's lips.

"O-_KAY. _No more turrets, got it." Jack broke through his anger momentarily and deactivated the guns; he really didn't want Rhys dying by accident. "There, now will you chill out a bit jeez. I only want like a fifth of that reaction... _maybe _50 percent." He rolled his eyes but didn't let up on his unforgiving scowl.

Rhys for his part had calmed slightly now, but was a serious mess of confusion, fear and insecurity. 'What is he gonna do to me?'


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me! x.x

Rhys sunk gravely into the appointed chair. His entire body was shaking noticeably at this point; Jack’s expression promised _agonizing pain. _‘I haven’t seen this look on his face before… Oh God, he’s not even cracking a joke, jeez what is he planning to do to me?’ If Jack didn’t ease up in the next 30 seconds, the panicky man was going to assume he was losing another limb or getting disfigured in some way. ‘But I mean, that’s a little extreme right?’ He didn’t let his eyes stray towards the bloody elephant in the room. ‘Maybe not.’ Rhys was _not_ going to like how on point his assessment hit.

“_Listen_ Pumpkin,” Tears prickled the corners of the youth’s eyes as Jack unbuckled himself before leaning forward and easing the leather strap into Rhys’ mouth. He sniffed noisily and let desperate, terrified eyes meet Jack’s steely dual irises. “Not gonna lie, this whole punishment thing? Kinda new territory for me. I’m usually a shoot first, ask questions later kinda guy, y’know?” Jack stroked his thick fingers through Rhys’ soft locks, mouth pursing at the way the other seemed to melt into the action, yet tears continued to fall from those pretty lashes. “And to make shit more complicated, you have a _hard_ case of the crazies for me, but you do it… tastefully? Not counting the scene in the kitchen cause, _heh _freak.”

Jack moved his grip to the back of Rhys’ neck, just stroking the short hairs absently. “Anyway, it makes me less inclined to send you flying down my trap door- and I _really _like that trap door.” Jack took in a deep breath t hrough his nose. “So, I had to think really hard on this, because I really _am _pissed off.” Jack snapped his fingers and the door opened, but the man continued to keep Rhys’ gaze, not even bothering with the room’s newest occupants. Jack brought his hands down to unbutton Rhys’ shirt.

Rhys tried not to panic when he felt hands grab his wrists and strap them behind the back of the chair, securing his legs down as well. He just kept his wet gaze locked on Jack’s face, wanting to get lost in his need for the other man and escape his reality. But, when the smell of heated metal and the slow hiss of its heat filled the room, Rhys let his eyes fall shut in absolute desolation. He was gonna hurl. Rhys’ eyes snapped open when rough fingers took hold of his chin, he breathed out a sharp cry but met Jack’s demanding gaze. Jack slid his fingers to cradle Rhys’ cheek, and the younger man helplessly nuzzled the large, callused palm, just bracing for impact.

White lightening flashed behind Rhys’ lids and lava coursed through his veins as a scream ripped out of his throat, muzzled slightly by the make-shift gag. A gut-wrenching cry seethed around the damp leather followed by pained gasps of air. Rhys continued to sob, ears ringing with the sound of his burning flesh, the smell and blinding pain a traumatizing combination that made his stomach heave. It was over in seconds, but the aftershocks made it feel like he was still being burned alive. And when the leather was coaxed from his mouth, Rhys tossed his head to the side and retched, finally emptying the contents of his stomach all over the floor. He heaved and spluttered for another minute before giving into his fatigue and the aching pain in his side; Rhys blacked out.

~*~

"Hel-_loo~ _wakey, wakey." Jack reached over and gently slapped Rhys' cheek. 

The echo eye whirred back to life as Rhys came to, blinking blearily up at Jack’s looming figure and squinting at the luminescent glare of the overhead lights. Sweat broke out as a wave of goose-flesh rose from his skin, hot and cold flushes assaulting his body. ‘Am I… On the floor?’ Was the first coherent thought he managed. Rhys grimaced, his stomach was throbbing so hard it felt like a piece of it had been ripped off. If Rhys didn’t feel like moving would _destroy _him, then he woulda checked to see if he was bleeding out all over the floor. “Did I get shot?” He croaked, the shock of the memory was making things fuzzy and unclear. He could barely think beyond the pain.

Jack snorted with derision, “Nah kiddo, I stuck a branding iron in your side.” Jack cocked his head as he contemplated his newest handy work. “I’ll be honest, I kinda expected it to look _way _more fucked up. But hey; it’s the Handsome Jack seal of approval- shoulda figured it’d end up looking more badass than anything.”

Rhys’ head began to throb severely as his memory crashed back. His jaw unhinged with surprised disbelief before turning a weary, betrayed face Jack’s way. “You…burned me?” Rhys wanted to kick himself as he felt his eyes tear up, pursing his lips tightly to control the wobbling. ‘Damnit Rhys, you knew you weren’t special to him, this is what happens when you get your hopes up. Stupid, _stupid, _stupid.’ Rhys cursed himself violently after that, trying to drown out the loud echo of his heart cracking inside his chest.

Jack felt his neck pulse and he bit the inside of his cheek, trying to hold back the apology that was threatening to spill from his lips. What was it about this idiot’s _kicked puppy _imitation that managed to shake him enough to go against his beliefs? “C’mon Kitten, what was I _supposed _to do? You want me to kill you instead? Eh? _That _really what you want? Cause if it is, I can arrange it no problem-” He seethed, hand going to his holster. In a flash, Jack had the safety off and pointed the barrel at Rhys’ head. Jack was on edge, his regrets and his logical mind was making his irritation levels sky rocket.

The tears spilled despite Rhys’ attempts to hold them back. “_No_.” He whispered, the word was husky with emotion. “Please… I’m sorry.” When Jack made no move to retract his threat, Rhys let his eyes flutter closed. The reality of Jack’s indifference was a bitter pill to swallow. Rhys really had thought he was able to do right by his hero, that Jack had seen everything Rhys was willing to give the man. The one thing Rhys never thought he could give Jack, just at the man’s request, was his life. But it was all becoming too much; the agonising pain, the hollowing disillusion and the fear of staring death in the face all just left him feeling so drained. ‘Just get it over with.’ Rhys thought, bitterly.

Jack stood over Rhys for a few moments, neither pulling the trigger nor lowering the pistol. Finally, he frowned. He didn’t like this. It was beginning to feel… like a real buzz kill. Jack wasn’t a fan of how expectant Rhys seemed, like the kid actually thought Jack was going to kill him. ‘Wasn’t that what you were about to do?’ A traitorous voice whispered in his head. Jack grit his teeth. No, he wasn’t gonna do that, his brain could fuck off. There was no way he was about to kill someone as loyal and valuable as Rhys, especially after trying to come up with a suitable punishment that strictly _didn’t _involve death.

Jack tucked his gun back and knelt down so that he could slide his fingers over Rhys’ feverish cheek. “Heeeey Pumpkin, why so down? I’m just fucking with you.” When Rhys’ eyes blinked open, Jack gave him a crooked grin. “Y’didn’t think I was actually gonna kill ya, _right_ kiddo?” He let a small chuckle of incredulous laughter escape his lips, viciously shoving back that irritating voice of truth. “Nah Cupcake, you just made Daddy a little mad is all, but all’s forgiven now. Good job Rhysie.” Jack’s eyes softened as he looked over the prone, sickly youth. “Now, let’s get you patched up, hm?” He cooed, sliding his arms down and under Rhys’ body, lifting him into a bridal cradle. He ignored Rhys’ whimper of pain, shushing him gently as he carried the slighter man down to the med bay.

Jack felt a vein in his fore-head twitch. “Yoo hoo~ Hel-_lo. _It’s just me, Handsome Jack, your frickin _boss, _waiting for a medic to do their damn job and _assist me_.” He called, tone biting. One of the nurses on duty rushed out of the ER station, hands covered in blood and started babbling on about how some idiot got something, something, liver transplant- “Yeeeeah, I don’t care. Fix him. Now.” Jack ordered, dropping Rhys unceremoniously. Hey, at least it was on a gurney and not the floor, that was honestly just dumb luck on Rhys’ part, Jack was already on his way out the door. “I want him back in 15 minutes. And don’t just stab him with an insta-health for fucks sake.” He called over his shoulder.

Both Rhys and the nurse stared after Jack’s back, incredulous. Rhys finally tore himself from his stupor when the nurse jolted to action, calling one of the doctors in the surgery room for help. “I’m really sor-” Rhys winced when they shoved an unforgiving needle close to his ribs. ‘Okay, shutting up now.’ He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, hoping today’s worst was over. He just wanted to be home, wrapped in his blanket, curled around his Handsome Jack body-pillow. It hadn’t even been 1 hour, and he already missed being part of that 0.01% of people who actually thought _Handsome Jack_ could do no wrong. Sure, Rhys figured that if he did something stupid, it was going to end with him eating lead, but he had been so _good. _Jack said so! ‘I wonder if he’ll hurt me anymore… That was a _punishment_, right? So, I shouldn’t need to be hurt again…right?’ That hope was shot down with swift Hyperion precision as the truth began to seep through the cracks in Rhys’ previously unshakable hero-worship. ‘I want to go _home_.’

~*~

Not a second too late, Rhys let a set of hesitant knocks rap on Jack’s office doors. ‘Please be at a meeting.’ Rhys’ memory was still fuzzy, but he was sure Jack was supposed to be down at R & D for the next hour. Unfortunately, he heard a sharp bark of ‘Come in’ and had to steel himself as he pushed open the heavy double doors. The PA peeked through the gap first before fully emerging in front of Jack. Thankfully, Jack filled the tense silence before Rhys had to fumble for words.

“Pumpkin! You’re _back._” Jack shoved his computer aside and stood, steadily making his way to his flighty assistant. Oh yeah, Jack definitely noticed the way the kid seemed to _radiate _unease. He managed not to show exactly how much that pissed him off, allowing his face to remain welcoming as he pulled Rhys closer to look him over.

“His heartbeat is at a staggering 120 bpm… dad he’s _terrified._” Angel murmured, adding to Jack’s frustration. “I think you should send him home to recuperate-” her gentle, but panicked, words were quickly cut off by Jack’s snort of derision.

“Rhysie, Baby Cakes, _Sweetheart!_” Jack let out a mock gasp, eyes widening comically as he looked over Rhys’ ghost like pallor. “What’s up, Buttercup? You’re looking like I just rammed you in the side with a hot iron- _Oh wait._” Jack broke off with a laugh, almost doubling over. He had to take a deep breath to shake off the chuckle fiesta spewing from his mouth. God he was _hilarious._ He sighed out with a jagged grin and petted the lanky youth’s head. “C’mon Dollface, give Daddy a big smile.” He purred, hand sliding up from where they rested at Rhys’ hips to cup his cheek.

Rhys hated the way a flush immediately rose up, burning his ears. He was so _weak _to this man. Rhys’ trembling lips turned upwards but stayed pursed, unease feeding his nerves. He didn’t know how to react around Jack anymore, not when the threat was so _real._ ‘Please either back off or come closer, cause then I’ll either regain my sanity or my brain will turn to complete _mush _and oh man I really want to stop thinking.’ Rhys had to shut his eyes and duck his head, suddenly feeling lightheaded. His legs gave out.

“Oi, Kiddo?” Jack caught Rhys easily, holding the kid against him. “Rhysie? The fuck is-” Angel cut through Jack’s mounting unease and informed him of the situation.

“He’s having a panic attack. He needs to be removed from the source of his anxiety and take deep breaths. Jack, he has to think _happy_ thoughts- and you need to leave the room. I’ll contact the medics-” Angel blinked as her dad responded out loud for once.

“No!” Jack snapped. “_I’ll handle it._” He growled low, warning Angel not to say another word. If he wanted to calm the kid down, he would do it; regardless of whether he was making things worse. Jack took in a steading breath and picked Rhys up in a bridal lift before striding to his throne. He gently maneuvered them both into the chair, with Rhys on his lap. “Hey Baby boy… can you hear me?” His words were soft, but gruff. Rhys remained comatose. Jack held back a growl of frustration, He hadn’t had to act so _weak_ since Angel was sick… when she was _seven._ The CEO shook it off; he was trying to prove a point here. “C’mon Rhysie, you got Handsome Jack fussing over your fanboy ass, you’re supposed to be _horny_ not terrified.” He joked in all seriousness, brushing the back of his knuckles down Rhys’ flesh forearm. 'C'mon kiddo... I wanna see those gorgeous eyes.'


	7. Chapter 7

Rhys felt like he was submerged in water, with the soft gravelly voice tugging him up to the surface. He took in a shuddering lungful of air before dropping his head on Jack’s collarbone as he came too. “I’m sorry.” He rasped; the words packed more emotion than they did before. Rhys really didn’t mean to disrupt Jack’s work schedule, no wonder the man wanted him dead, he just kept screwing up. Rhys hiccupped as he choked on a sob. With every tear that fell from his lashes, Rhys could feel the suffocating weight ease from his shoulders. “I’m so sorry, Jack.” Rhys' fingers curled into the older man's soft sweater, drawing comfort from the thick, taut muscles that surrounded his body.

Now in any other situation, Jack woulda enjoyed the tears, the terror, the sheer _drama _of it all. But, much to his frustration, all Jack could seem to focus on were those long, tear speckled lashes and the lithe frame draped over him like the typical damsel to his hero. He marveled at the glossy lips that shone, moist and plump; drawing his gaze over the feverish flush on those sweet, puffy cheeks from all the crying. '_Fuck._ He's reeeal pretty when he cries.' The thought came unbiden and laden and Jack cursed the traitorous part of his psyche that wanted to bone the little twink. Jack felt his cock twitch in his jeans and had to stop himself from swearing out loud. 'Huh. Usually I'm an 'independent woman' type. Didn't think crybabies did it for me.' He mused to himself, gritting his teeth as a particularly tantalizing scene, depicting Rhys crying hard on his knees while Jack choked the air outta him with his dick, flashed through his brain.

A feeble whimper made the man physically snap out of his thoughts; he had to shake his head. 'Oof that was close, hahaha what a joke. Handsome Jack, batting for the other team. No no no. Nuh uh. _That _ain't happening.' Jack's eyes took a quick peek back at Rhys' sobbing pouty lips. 'Just a new kink. That's _totally _it.' Jack forced himself to think of _any _other reason why he could possibly have a 'soft' spot for the twinky nerd. 'So the kid's _possibly_ loyal, big deal, how's that different to any other-' Understanding came at him like a freight train and it made something snap into place in Jack’s brain. He _wants_ Rhys’ loyalty. It wasn’t just the commitment that had been making Jack act so differently in front of the PA; it was the _honesty_ of it, how it was freely given, not coerced or compensated. Rhys was loyal to **Jack**, and he expected _nothing _in return. No one, not even his past wives had given him that. Hell, even Jack’s own _ daughter _had never been satisfied, even with his _love_, constantly demanding more; like her freedom. But, not Rhys. This kid had let Jack know from day one that he was on Jack’s side, no matter what. For chrissake, Jack had straight up _branded _the kid and yet here he was, practically already forgiven. 

Jack decided on a new resolve. As much as it irked him, Rhys _ mattered. _The kid was smart, trustworthy, and honest. So, for now, it would be in his best interest to keep him alive. And if some moronic fucker decided to view Rhys as a bargaining chip, Jack would blow his brains out. And if Rhys managed to actually, _stupidly _get kidnapped, Jack would let this little fascination go. Just like that; no down sides. It was fool proof. 

Rhys gasped silently as those strong arms held him tighter. Slowly his cries eased, and he tilted his head up to stare in wonder as Jack stroked the salty tracks from his face. “Jack-?” Rhys mumbled, unsure. His arms trembled as they were caught in Jack’s grasp, those big, stocky fingers easily encompassing the diameter of his thin biceps. The PA let out a shaky breath in confusion. 

Jack met Rhys' eyes with meaning. “You gotta understand something Kiddo: you fucked up yeah, but you also faced the consequences. So y’know what that means?” Rhys predictably shook his head in the negative. “It means all is forgiven!" Jack beamed down at his little fanboy, trailing his hands down to grasp at Rhys' wrists instead, pulling the boy closer. "Afterall, you and me, Pumpkin? We’re on the same team… And I _always _ look out for my team.” Jack promised, his eyes held a clear conviction, but the devil inside him crossed its fingers and chuckled at the smaller man’s awed expression. “I’m frickin Handsome Jack. The god damned Hero. And I chose _you _ Rhysie; so just stick with me Cupcake, and _galaxy_ will fall at your feet.” 

Rhys felt lightheaded; it was like one of Handsome Jack’s motivational posters stepped out of their paper confines and came to life. “Always Jack. I’ve always been yours-I mean _uhh, _I’ve always been on your side.” He pledged breathlessly; and _fuck_ if signing his soul to the devil ever felt so good. Rhys ate up the attention, pushing himself deeper into Jack's hold, lips trembling, he felt _charged _in Jack's charismatic aura.

Jack just grinned with triumph, ruffling Rhys’ dishevelled coif. “_Y__e__a__h-_<strike></strike>_ha,_ that’s what I’m talking about!” He then proceeded to push Rhys right off his lap, grinning amusedly when his lanky PA squawked with surprise, just managing to catch himself before he fell on his ass. “Now, get back to work goddammit. I ain’t payin you to lounge on my fuckin lap like some lazy hooker.” Jack cackled when it registered that Rhys would pay _ him_to be Jack’s hooker. 

Rhys blushed in embarrassment and fast walked it back to his desk. It _was _kind of compromising, what with him wearing Jack’s clothing and everything. He brushed the thought aside and focused. As soon as he got back to his computer, Rhys started sending emails, apologising for Jack’s obvious lack of warning when skipping out on the appointed meetings. He rescheduled the most important for later in the day and rearranged the next 2 days accordingly. 

Jack watched the furious typing with a pleased smirk. It was a good thing his finger didn’t slip on the trigger earlier, or he would have been seriously hard pressed to find someone that dependable. ‘Some love ‘em and leave ‘em, but I push ‘em to their extremes cause that’s the way Handsome Jack rolls. I’m so fucking smart. Jack leaned back in his chair and rested his cheek on his knuckles, scrutinising his cute little worker bee. He was still marvelling at the youth. The kid had his whole life in front of him and decided _against _running from Jack after being permanently scarred, all because of a frankly _misplaced _sense of loyalty. 

Look, it wasn’t like Jack thought his wasn’t the right side, he was the hero after all; but at least if he ran, Rhys had a small, miniscule probability of _not _dying within the next few months. Instead, the little idiot decides to just take his chances, which basically cemented his imminent death. ‘What can I say, I’ve got a slight anger-management problem. Not my fault I’m surrounded by idiots.’ Jack regarded the one in front of him, again. ‘Although… Rhysie seems to have a knack for throwing me off my game. It might just keep him alive a little longer…’ Jack let a slow smirk upturn the corner of his mouth as the object of his interest finally caught his staring, before blushing and smiling shyly in response and turning back to the screen with the figurative ‘pep in his step’. ‘We’ll see.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the chap being so janky before, guys; fixed it~!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the delay, but I'm back and ready to pump out some chapters for you all! Enjoy~

It had been a week. A swift, painless, deliriously happy rest of the week that left Rhys dancing on air and craving the weekend to be over before it even began. Jack had been so… _wonderful_ to him. Jack gave him compliments, they shared inside jokes, and those casual, fond caresses just made his toes _curl _in his skag skin boots. Rhys had never felt so fulfilled. Aside from that tiny hiccup. He would not be mentioning the new ‘tattoo’ on his body to anyone, not even Vaughn and Yvette. Regardless, the _almost _perfect week left him feeling bereft. He wouldn’t be able to see Jack for the next 61 hours.

Rhys sighed softly and stared at Jack’s imperious figure as he barked at some poor sop over the phone. The PA wondered if he could burn the sight into his lids so that he could see Jack whenever he closed his eyes. Outside of his dreams of course.

Finally, when Jack ended his call with a frustrated huff, Rhys spoke up. “You want me to talk to him?” He hedged, knowing that if Jack spoke to Mr. Beumont one more time, the director of Info-tech would find himself 6 feet under before he so much as blinked. Rhys approached his boss’ desk and handed over a bag of cupcakes he had whipped up during his break. “It’s chocolate chip.” He mumbled, twisting his fingers nervously as he shyly watched Jack bite into the fluffy sponge. The ‘your favourite’ was left unsaid.

Jack moaned as the warm chocolate burst in his mouth, chewing the heavenly dessert with a satisfied hum. “Mmm-fek Kitchen… Shiz’ good.” The CEO unabashedly spoke with his mouthful; and yes, Rhys supposed most people would find that utterly disgusting, but he just found it way too endearing to bear. His fingers itched to go make more food to please the man. “Whatch’ th’occasion, Cupcake?” Jack froze before sputtering with laughter. “_Cupcake; _get it?” he huffed another laugh before pounding his chest to unclog his throat. He gulped down before taking another treat in hand.

“Ah-” Rhys blushed and scratched the back of his neck nervously. “-I guess maybe because I won’t see you till Monday.” He mumbled; embarrassment heavy on his tongue.

Jack smirked cockily, he had taken almost every opportunity to tease Rhys over his stalkerish obsession, and this was no exception. “Gonna miss seeing your walking wet dream every second of the day?” His jokes were always shamefully laced with truth, and it never failed to make Rhys pout cutely. “Ah shit, forgot the weekend was a _thing _to you plebs.” Jack hummed, he still had meetings to attend. Lightbulb moment. “Heeeeey Rhysie; if ya miss me that much, why not just work weekends _with_ me? Sound good? Course it does.” Jack’s tone broke no argument, and Rhys wasn’t rushing to defend his rights. Not that Jack was surprised. ‘_Heh. _Employee Rights. Man, what a gag.’

“You mean it!?” -There was no term other than- _gushed _Rhys. Rhys couldn’t contain a grin. Any Hyperion employee knew that weekends were when the big shots of the corporate world held those ultra-tear level classified meetings. It was basically a weekend of flexing, power-struggles and stabbing your allies in the back. And those were just the _rumours._ Rhys was practically buzzing now. ‘Holy shit I never dared to _dream _I’d even see that room let alone ever be part of the actual conversation.’

Jack cocked his brow, unimpressed but reluctantly endeared. He constantly found new ways to be amused by this anomaly in his life. He didn’t understand how, but Rhys had managed to not only avoid getting his head blown off, but the kid seemed to do it so effortlessly, it was kind of pissing him off a little, not gonna lie. “Are you happy or orgasmic, jeez kiddo, keep it in your pants for a week.” Jack clucked, brow twitching when the humiliation didn’t wipe the smile off Rhys’ face. Jack wasn’t stupid, he knew that just spending more time in his glorious presence wasn’t the only thing fuelling this deliriousness. Even though it _should be._ “Look any happier and you might just make me jealous, Princess.” It was a warning, but it only served to make Rhys look like he wanted to burst out into a happy dance. So: constipated. He looked constipated.

“Sorry Jack.” Rhys fought hard to keep the smile off his face, but his eyes gave everything away.

Jack rolled his own eyes, not even being dramatic this time, he was honestly so _done _with Rhys’ puppy-like tendencies. “Well buckle-up Kiddo, you gotta run through Corporate boot-camp before you can play with the big-boys. Hope you didn’t have any plans tonight.” Jack’s smile was chilling.

Rhys swallowed thickly; that expression demanded results. If Rhys didn’t keep up, Jack was gonna chew him up and spit him out. Rhys nibbled on his lower lip as his belly tightened in response. Honestly it was a reflex; if Jack looked at him with any level of intensity, Rhys was going to get aroused. It was just fact, and he knew his face had given him away when he saw Jack’s brows stitch together irritably. He threw the man a helpless look, trying to convey how he just couldn’t help himself. Rhys watched with a guilty face as Jack just rolled his eyes again and shook his head in disbelief, throwing his hands in the air before stalking off. ‘Oh man, he’s feeling second-hand embarrassment on my behalf, damnit why am I so pathetic.’ Rhys lamented, following behind Jack, diligently.

~*~

“So; the five golden rules of Corporate dealings. Rule one: Hyperion is King. _No one _can touch us.” Jack informed, jaw set, eyes like stone. Rhys’ nod prompted his next sentence. “Rule two: I don’t give a shit _who_ addresses you, hell, they could be the frickin’ CEO of Maliwan- though I dunno why that asswipe would be talking to you anyway- you are _better than them. _You are better than every shit stain decorating that joke of a round table. _Why_?” Rhys opened his mouth to answer, but Jack just barrelled on. “Exactly. Cause you belong to me.” Jack nodded, sticking a gold star on Rhys’ forehead. The man had taken to carrying them around when no one realised he wasn’t joking, and like 3 people had died from just that. Rhys bought them himself in order to soothe the man’s anger. It helped that Jack found it hilarious.

Rhys froze, brain momentarily short-circuiting at the possessive statement. ‘I belong to Handsome Jack.’ The words played on repeat in his brain until he managed to shove it aside as background noise. Rhys swallowed thickly. Sure, he knew everyone in Hyperion was Jack’s property… but for it to be said so directly? It was like a dream come true. Rhys rolled his shoulders and picked at his pants as his leg started to bounce. He felt so jittery, like he had taken one too many expresso shots.

Jack pretended not to notice the way Rhys’ eyes darkened, and the way his PA wet his lush lips. He found it was better for his comfort levels if he didn’t call out the kid’s blatant sexual desire for him, because Rhys would _never _fight the comment, and that was just _weird. _The damn nerd was shameless with his affection for Jack. ‘I’m just glad the kid manages to keep his little kitten mitts off my hot dilf bod.’ Jack snorted out a laugh, the image of cat-Rhys pawing at his _ripped_ chest floating through his mind. ‘Thirsty little shit.’ Jack thought with a grin, shaking off his amusement and trying to focus. Rhys for his part was unphased by the seemingly random fits his boss seemed to get, used to the loud, kinda obnoxious, laughter that swept in out of nowhere like the rumble of thunder.

“Rule 3: Do not speak unless spoken to. Instead, wear the expression of a person who has way better things to do: AKA me.” Jack paused when he noticed how Rhys seemed to blank. His eyes bugged. “Fuckin-_not like that! _God dammit Kid, _focus. _I meant _mimic _me, for chrissake.” Jack put his face in his hands and groaned with tired aggravation. He glared at Rhys, feeling his anger abate when his little fanboy looked properly chastised. He rolls his eyes and decides to move on. ‘I swear I’m shooting him next time, though.’ Jack ignored the devil on his shoulder that snorted out a ‘no you won’t.’ He would and he could. Totally. The kid was just too amusing to kill right now, that was _it_.

Before Jack started arguing with himself even more, _like a_ _crazy person, _he jumped to the next rule. “Rule 4: When spoken to; pause and look at the guy like they’re an irritating, idiotic little bug at the end of your shoe. Answer in either a bored or gentle manner, like speaking to a toddler. These guys don’t have much in the way of vocabulary.” Jack warned. He thought of Maliwan. ‘Or they speak like archaic porn-stars, either way it sticks.’ Jack focused back on Rhys. “Final rule: Follow my lead. I sit, you sit; I stand, you stand; but if I laugh, just smile politely but with plenty of derision. If anything, you’re gonna play a little good cop.” Jack got serious then, all traces of humour leaving his face.

Rhys sat at attention as Jack held his gaze. “I’m giving you a little ‘power’ here Kiddo. Sometimes I’ll just flat out say no to things and laugh in people’s faces, either cause it’s funny or because some guy with a death wish pissed me off. It’s gonna be _your _job to identify whether what I’ve rejected is good for Hyperion’s future and step in. You’ll only have a couple seconds at most to process it Rhysie, think you can handle it?” Jack’s raised brows demanded the right answer, and honestly, Rhys really did think he was up to this.

“I can do it, Jack.” Rhys’ tone was firm, he felt confidant.

Jack held back a snort of laughter, Rhys’ serious face would look so much more convincing if he didn’t have a gold dot in the middle of his forehead. He cracked a grin. “Oakey dokey then.” He ruffled the kid’s hair and brushed off the pasted sticker. “This little act is gonna be real intimate so try and keep from dripping all over the floor m’kay Baby Doll?” Jack’s grin widened when Rhys’ cheeks exploded with colour, body trembling as Jack pulled his hand away. “So, all you gotta do is talk in that cute little ‘Daddy I want you to fuck me’ tone I know you got tucked away for a rainy day, and ask so _sweetly_ for me to maybe listen to their terms and counter cause you want a kickass bonus.” Jack hummed as he thought it over. “Add in the clause of the commission, saaaay around 2.5%.”

Jack got serious, arms crossed, and brows pinched. “You get what I’m telling you right, Kitten?” He assessed the tension that seemed to strum through Rhys’ veins. “As far as those jaggoffs are concerned, you got me twisted around that surprisingly immaculate little pinky.” He cocked his head to the side. “They’re all gonna assume you’re just a fine piece of ass that has me by the balls. I need _you _to look and act the part. I need _them_ unable to see passed your little Sugar Baby act. They need to think they can _manipulate _you, to turn the tides in their favour. That’s how we’re gonna clean house.”

Jack’s eyes were ice, and they were the only thing tempering the heat threatening to burn Rhys alive. “Yes Jack.” Rhys mumbled, seeming to mull over his next sentence before just deciding to bite the bullet. “So, I’m essentially smart arm-candy?”

Jack nodded. He then relaxed, lounging in his seat. “Now, show me what you got. Scene: Tediore is hinting their pistols being a similar design to the proposed ‘Hyperion Revolution’ revolver and suggest giving up their patent on Eden 6 to us if we make it worth their while. Buuuuut, they’re idiots and I don’t play well with illiterates, so I just nix that idea with my vast array of witty repertoire that leaves their heads aching something _aweful_. Que you.” Jack makes a swirly hand gesture that tickles a laugh from Rhys’ throat, despite his nerves.

“Well, first I’d smile and fight hard to hold back a laugh-” Rhys grinned at Jack when he preened at that. “But then I’d bite my lip- like this,’ Rhys pouted thoughtfully, before sinking his front teeth into the plush petal. “I’d smile, just a little and lick my lips.” Rhys was feeling breathless at this point. He had just been given the green light to _flirt _with _Handsome Jack._ “Then I’d peek at you from the corner of my eye- just for a second, before licking my top teeth ‘nervously’.” Rhys squared up. “But then I’d let out a soft breath and turn to you, reaching out and gently tugging on your sleeve-” Rhys lightly fingered the soft material of Jack’s cashmere sweater. “And when your eyes were on me, I’d let myself preen a little-” Jack cocked a brow and Rhys flushed prettily. “-before pouting up at you with a naughty look that would hopefully grab your interest?”

Jack’s smirk told Rhys it would and the younger male practically oozed happy vibes. “Then I’d mention how we _love_ vacationing on Eden 6, and how much less likely you are to blow up the nice planet with your **big**_ moonshot cannon-_” Rhys didn’t falter when Jack seemed to startle. “-if the inhabitants were supporting Hyperion’s great name.” He leaned closer. “Then I’d let you know how I’d just _love _to treat myself with a nice 2.5% commission on each product sold there. I’d explain how I might get a _massage_, maybe _oil up_, and dress in something… _luxurious_ for work tomorrow. Then I’d ask you whether Hyperion Yellow lace would frame my _ass _just right, and that maybe you wouldn’t mind taking a _closer look _after work. Just to make sure, of course.” Rhys fluttered his lashes coquettishly, looking away from jack when he was finished, still feeling the after shocks of coming onto his boss so strongly.

Jack couldn’t help it, his brows jumped to his hairline at the shameless innuendos spilling from his PA’s lips. ‘Holy shitballs, the kid ain’t fucking around.’ Jack just could not straighten his expression, grudgingly impressed when Rhys didn’t even let it phase him. Honestly, this whole situation was just bad on his heart. “Yeah, okay… little heavy on the come ons there but it’ll definitely shock me into action, I guess. Good Job Kitten.” Jack slowly eased his sleeve from Rhys’ light fingered grip, still unable to take his wide-eyed stare off the other male. “_Uhh, _I guess that means y’gotta wear something sexy tomorrow. But keep it classy.” Jack warned.

Rhys grinned brightly at the CEO. “Of course; I’m Hyperion.” He said simply, but it was clearly teasing. Rhys was having _so _much fun with this. The PA stood when Jack did, waiting for his boss to dismiss him.

“Yeah, yeah; save it for tomorrow, Princess.” Jack growled, finding himself disgruntled at how his tone lacked its usual steel. ‘Heh, looks like Rhysie’s rubbing off on me, wouldn’t he just _love _that.’ Jack snorted out a laugh and smacked Rhys hard on his ass on the kid’s way out the door. “You better wear a skimpy thong or I’m gonna be disappointed.” Jack mocked with a rougish wink.

Rhys just smiled coquettishly in response, his butt ached and the intense throbbing sent shots of delicious fire down to his groin. Even with the tightening in his pants, Rhys' hips swayed temptingly as he walked away. ‘Challenge accepted.’


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year~ Hope y'all enjoy the chapter and have a great year ahead :D

“Wait, wait, wait… you’re working _weekends _now too?” Vaughn gaped at his best-friend, both shocked and concerned. The three of them were back in Rhys’ room, but this time, they all sat in a line against the bed, with Rhys in the middle. “Bro… you already work like 12 hours per business day, you’re gonna burn out!” Honestly, Vaughn was worried; Jack had seemed to take over Rhys’ life more than ever, since Rhys got this promotion. Look, the guy was grateful his buddy was still alive, and that Yvette and himself seemed to rise up in rank along with the taller male but- “You’re leaving Helios dude, that’s _super_ dangerous.” He couldn’t stress it enough.

Yvette decided to chime in here, putting down her cup of camomile tea. “This job has never been safe Rhys, and he’s already hurt you once. Now he’s making his enemies think you’re someone important. This is just getting way too dangerous.” She advised, grimacing as all three sets of eyes drew to Rhys’ side.

Rhys wrapped his arms around his stomach defensively. He had tried to hide it, but they just knew him too well, and had practically forced his shirt off. He held back a shudder as his mind flashed back momentarily to _that _argument. “I know, I _know. _But there’s no way I could leave him. I… He makes me- so happy. I’ve never been this happy in my life you guys, and I know it’s insane but-” Rhys floundered as he looked at both of them in turn, trying to convey just how much this meant to him.

Vaughn looked like he was going to press the issue, but Yvette took pity on her lovesick friend. “Well I guess it _is _kind of a big deal. You’re making his meals, he’s flirting with you practically on the hour, and now he wants to whisk you away on his business trips? Something you want to let us in on, stud?” she teased, her grin practically Cheshire.

Rhys’ face flamed up like a tomato before he buried it in his hands. “_Hoemygawd _Eevee, don’t embarrass me!” Rhys squealed like a teenage girl and it made both his friends cringe. Yvette and Vaugn shared a look. Why were they even friends with this idiot? Rhys’ gasp startled them, and they shot their eyes to him with concern. “Do you think we’ll share a room?”

Vaughn’s face-palm was so sound it reverberated in the brief pin-drop silence. “Bro, can you _please _act like a decent human, and _not _give us heart-attacks over stupid shit like that.” He groaned. The shorter male dragged his palm down his face in dramatized frustration.

Rhys completely ignored him, wanting to really think through this tantalizing possibility. “But _what if we’re sharing a room._” Rhys was working himself up now, but neither of his friends knew how to cram reality back into his love-struck brain. It was hard to deal with Fanboy Rhys. “Cause maybe he’ll be worried about security, or decide to mess with me, and then _hoemygawd _what if we messed around? Wait, what if he wants us to share a bed!? _Holy shit._ And cook him breakfast… wake him up.._. _I’d be like… his _wife_?” Rhys gasped again, grabbing his body-pillow out of thin air and squishing it against him in a vice-grip.

Yvette slapped him. Hard. “Pull yourself together man!” she hissed, pointing an accusatory digit in his face. “This is the 21st century.” Rhys pouted up at her, face still buried in the soft cotton. She sighed, shaking her head with fond exasperation. “Look-” she started, wanting this to be easy on Rhys, cause Handsome Jack seriously did not treat the boy like he treats everyone else, and the seeming favouritism had poisoned Rhys’ brain. She had no doubt, the CEO had done this purposefully. The big man seemed like the type to get his kicks out of manipulating this sweet little dufus. “-maybe he will mess with you, seems like something he’ll do but… just try not to take anything to heart okay?” Yvette kept her tone soft as she ran a gentle hand through Rhys’ hair. “Just, don’t have any expectations going into this… I don’t want you to get hurt again, Rhys. He’s already scarred you physically. I don’t want to end up finding out that he’s left them on your heart too.”

The sage advice sobered Rhys up, and the earlier giddiness slowly seeped from his bones. “I know.” He mumbled. Rhys pursed his lips and buried his face into the pillow. He wasn’t hoping for anything, Jack had made it clear that Rhys feelings were just a game to him. But having the man’s attention really did make Rhys feel _special. _‘I know but… I love him so much… how was I supposed to stop myself from handing my heart over, anyway. I’ve given him _everything_ from day one_. _And_, _if there’s anything left, I don’t even want it.’ Rhys gave Yvette a sad smile, which made her frown in response. Rhys wished he felt guiltier.

“We just want to know you’re being careful, bro.” Vaughn chipped in, rubbing Rhys’ back in soothing circles. “Maybe arm yourself? You liked the stun baton, right?”

Rhys appreciated Vaughn’s attempts at lifting the melancholy atmosphere. “Yeah bro, maybe I’ll do that.” He hummed agreeably, eyes sliding to the Hyperion-yellow suitcase that sat patiently beside his door. Rhys wondered what Jack would think of it.

~*~

‘Goddamn.’ Rhys’ smirk was cocky and self-assured. With flourish he tossed his hair to the side and winked at the mirror, giving his sexy reflection finger guns. “I haven’t looked this hot since last weekend.” He sighed, toying with his top second button before just shrugging to himself and popping that sucker open. “Still classy.” He purred, fingers sensually sliding down the black silk and fanning across the tops of his thighs. His lanky legs were wrapped in slacks so fitted, it stretched like spandex over his ass. “If this doesn’t keep Jack’s hands on me all weekend, I’m quitting.” Rhys joked, preening at how _goddamn good looking _he is.

With pep in his step, Rhys made his way out the door, sliding on his sunglasses and tying a silk scarf to his elongated neck; he looked like sex dipped in skin, from a fantasy place called Paris. His steel-toed loafers were just the touch of originality he needed without representing his precious collection of printed hosiery, so Rhys was perfectly prepared to knock some socks off. He quickened his pace towards the hanger bay, unable to contain his excitement. He couldn’t wait to see Jack’s reaction. ‘I hope it’s not too much, I look _fan-fucking-tastic_, but maybe I over did it?’ He pushed aside his doubts, not like he could do much about it now. Rhys’ eyes lit up when he spotted those tantalizingly broad shoulders. He could spot his man a mile away. “Jack!”

Jack rolled his eyes when he heard the excitable voice of his way too chipper PA. “C’mon Pumpkin, you work for Handsome Jack; act like it-” Jack chuckled as he spun around, only for the words to die in his throat when his eyes landed on the tall glass of water _sashaying _over to him. He grinned in disbelief, happy to let his jaw hang open. His eyes travelled over those long lines at a sensual pace; a cocksure grin awarded Rhys’ smug countenance. He twirled his finger and Rhys easily complied, spinning slowly, feathering out like a pretty little peacock.

“How do I look?” The PA’s brow arched expectedly, but the words were tentatively spoken. His eyes read: ‘Tell me I’m not the hottest thing you’ve ever seen, I _dare _you;’ but his pout warned Jack not to break his fragile little heart *_cough*_ego_*cough*._

Jack barked out a laugh. “Nice try fishing for complements, Gorgeous. But you and I both know that _you_ know, you look like sex on legs.” His smile was positively roguish, clearly the man was enjoying Rhys’ newfound confidence. “I see _someone _got comfy in their new Sugar Baby role.” He purred, his chest puffing as he watched Rhys practically disintegrate into a puddle of goo at the sound of his rough morning voice.

“I like looking pretty.” Rhys confessed; tone shy as he wrapped his arms around Jack’s offered bicep. ‘Fuck they’re so _big. _And jeezus, I forgot that he’s like holding onto a furnace, I should have left the scarf.’

“You’re definitely a pretty little thing, Princess.” Jack conceded, rearranging the position so that Rhys was leaning against Jacks chest, with the older man’s large palm sliding down to grope at that tight tush. Jack went at it like Rhys’ ass was his personal stress ball. “Daddy’s not feeling any panty lines under there, Baby Boy.” His words were laced with wry amusement.

“Feel free to find out for sure, whenever you want.” The shameless honesty in the younger man’s tone had Jack slamming his palm down hard in warning. Rhys moaned softly and arched into the bruising grip that followed. He had never felt so self-satisfied. Rhys held his head high as they made their way into the airship, feeling _exactly _like he should: he outclassed _everyone_. Aside from his _Daddy _of course.

~*~

“Handsome Jack, sir!” Rhys blinked in surprise at the human voice. The tech nerd eyed their attendant curiously, taking in his professional demeanor before sliding his eyes over to Jack. Their gazes locked and he rose a curious brow. Had this place never heard of automated service? Jack smirked, seemingly on the same wave-length giving a small, dismissive shake of his head. They turned back to the random. “We are honored to have you back to The Credit Hall.” The hotel worker, welcomed. Jack and Rhys had followed the man up to the Elevator. As they made their way to the Primary Presidential Suite, Jack muttered embarrassing facts about their rival companies, making Rhys’ laughter constantly chime through the passing rooms.

Just before they entered the elevator, Jack’s sharp gaze noticed suspicious persons already information gathering for their prospective companies. “Don’t look now, Cupcake; but it seems like we got company.” Two brave souls followed them into the elevator. The attendant looked panicked, ready to tell them to please take the next one, but Jack just jerked his head in the negative.

So, the ride up to the top was filled with tense silence… until Rhys’ soft gasp cut through the silence. This was followed by a breathy moan and a shuddering inhale of air. Rhys’ whole body quivered as calloused palms started tugging up his shirt, unbuttoning it the rest of the way while hot lips skated down his collar bone. Soon the PA found himself shoved up against the wall, with his long legs hitched over his boss’ narrow hips, crying out softly when sharp teeth grazed his pebbled nipples. His mind blanked.

The elevator finally dinged open and Rhys then found himself wrenched off the wall and carried into their floor, mouth _devoured _by Jack, and hands surging up to _finally _find out just how soft those coffee coloured tresses were. He let out a keening wail as Jack bit down on his lower lip, tugging it savagely.

Jack threw a wad of cash blindly at the attendant, before throwing Rhys down on the nearest surface- which was a couch -and shoving the other man onto his front, managing to yank down those skin tight pants before slotting between the parted thighs, hand shooting down to unclasp his belt buckle. He finally heard the click of the elevator shut and he let out a grunt of irritation, dropping his hand away from his fly and eyeing the exposed skin with grudging interest.

“_Fuck._” He cursed, shoving himself away from Rhys and stumbling back. Clearly, he’d gone way too long without a girlfriend if all it took was a nice piece of ass to get him going. His eyes wondered unwillingly back over to the butt in question. Unable to resist temptation, his hand clapped the flesh with a resounding smack. The globes shook with the force, bouncing under Jack’s palm satisfyingly. He let out a low hiss, ripping his gaze away from the offendingly attractive derriere, willing his boner to go the fuck down. ‘Jiggles like it’s made of fuckin Panacotta, for chirssake that’s just unfair.’

Rhys, for his part, just laid motionlessly where Jack had left him, making no move to make himself decent. His brain was going _haywire. ‘_Cause seriously, what the _absolute _fuck!?’ He could barely breathe let alone think. His entire body was still shuddering with the after-shocks of what had just transpired.


	10. Chapter 10

“Nice thong Cupcake.” Jack snorted derisively, straightening out his clothes as he attempted to make himself presentable. “Props for following through.” Jack raised a brow as he continued to receive no response. “Oi. You planning to leave your ass hanging out the entire weekend, we have shit to do! Move it.” He snapped, clicking his fingers for emphasis.

With that Rhys finally booted himself into gear, wriggling back into his bottoms before smoothing down his shirt and tucking it back under his waistband. “I aim to please.” He replied, airily. Even the feeling of his dick suffocating under their tight restraints couldn’t bring him out of his stupor.

“Yeah whatever Sweetcheeks, clock’s ticking.” Jack’s hand jutted out in vicious snake-like fashion, taking a bruising hold of Rhys’ wrist as he yanked the other man towards him. Rhys stumbled into Jack’s chest and held fast to the lapels of Jack’s jacket as the older male walked them out of their suite in a brisk manner. Jack pointedly ignored the fact that his hand unconsciously settled back on his PA’s scrumptious little booty. His hand flexed, kneading that dough with the natural inclination of a pizza maker.

Rhys chuckled breathlessly; as always, completely sucked into Jack’s orbit. “But Jack, the party won’t start till you walk in.” He cooed, happily settling back into his boy toy act.

“Real cute, Cupcake; but you’re damn right.” Jack’s voice had a little growl that Rhys tripped for, but Jack’s vice-grip on his ass kept him upright. At the same time his ring finger slipped between the plush cheeks and Jack didn’t stop himself from roughly rubbing at the slit. Rhys felt shocks ripple through his body with each firm press and was basically just hanging onto Jack for dear life at this point. “Y’know it’s hard for a guy to have insecurities when people literally fall at my feet. I need you to be less into me Babe, it’s hard _I know, _but this film needs to be reversed.” Jack snorted, but his facial expression stayed tense. He was pissed that he was _only_ a disgruntled level of pissed off at the fact that he’d basically backtracked on his no homo mind-set for a solid make-out session. Jack was thinking it was time to book in an appointment with a fine-ass cowgirl. ‘Wonder if Nisha’s DTF rn. Always a coin toss with that women.’

As they made their way through the lobby, and when Jack finally managed to drag his fingers outta Rhys’ ass; the PA decided to switch back to honeytrap mode. He fluttered his lashes coquettishly, half rolling them. “I don’t think anyone could actually _not _be completely into you. No one would believe me if I even _tried_ to pretend.” Rhys laughed the very idea off so honestly that Jack was kinda disinclined to slap a bitch for arguing with him.

The CEO paused his stride momentarily. “I get the idea that if I wasn’t _me _you might’a had some pathetic semblance of ‘game.’” Jack muttered, cocking a brow, not acknowledging the slight itch the thought brought to him.

Rhys blushed and averted his eyes. “I mean a little; I’m kinda hot.” He pointed out, quirking his own brow. Did Rhys mention he _really _liked being able to flirt with Jack?

Jack froze completely before bursting out into genuine, full-bellied laughter. He finally restarted his gait, pulling Rhys closer with a more casual hold. It’s like all his tense vibes from earlier just disintegrated with the cock-sure comment. “Oh Pumpkin-” Jack sighed as he finally shook out the rest of his laughter. “-You are definitely that.” Rhys pressed himself closer, practically wrapping himself around Jack’s thick biceps, lips curled in a happy, slightly smug smile. They were one attractive pair.

~*~

It was like a pin drop silence when the couple waltzed into the boardroom. “You’re late Jack.” Of course, it was the Maliwan president that decided to pipe up like some big shot. The look the short, stout man threw Rhys had him curling his lip in disgust and turning his nose up at the vile pig. Jack squeezed Rhys’ ass approvingly, huffing out a laugh. Obviously, Mr. Porc didn’t take this too well, and those leery eyes narrowed swiftly to a sneer. “These meetings are for company personnel of clearance 3 and above as you well know, entertain your bitch on your own time _Hyperion._ This is a place of business.” Rhys was starting to understand just why Jack had a special kind of hate for the core-elemental company.

Jack chokes on a laugh there. “Ha, he sure told _you _Rhysie. What do you think? Wanna leave Daddy and go play for a little while sweetheart?” Rhys knew a ‘yes’ wasn’t on the table cause Jack’s grip didn’t let up.

Rhys met Jack’s eyes and stuck his lower lip out petulantly. “But it’s no fun playing with myself without Daddy watching.” Rhys felt Jack freeze, grip going slack, but luckily the man’s expression gave nothing away. “Besides, as your PA, I’d rather make sure I don’t get a spanking for shirking my duties.” He winked flirtatiously before glaring at the person right of Jack’s empty seat. “Sorry, would you mind moving?” He gave a winning smile and the guy fell for it so hard he was practically stumbling out of his chair, only to have his own president yell at him to sit the _fuck _back down. Rhys pouted again rolled his eyes. “Wow, it’s like everyone’s incompetent today. Can’t follow simple instructions.” He tutted lightly to Jack.

“_Holy shit,_” Jack was still in tears over everyone’s expressions at Rhys’ revelation. “One moment Baby Doll.” He breathed in deep through his noses, spluttering on smaller giggles as he ‘attempted’ to gather himself. “Shitbags, meet my gorgeous PA Rhys, Rhysie, _shitbags_.” Jack dropped into his seat and gestured in a ‘ya-da, ya-da’ motion.

Rhys plucked his sunnies off his face and sneered, echo-eye whirring threateningly. He waved a sarcastic ‘how de-do’ with his robotic appendage. He let his judgemental gaze sweep over the room of elites before huffing out a laugh and perching on Jack’s knee. “Do they seriously still take notes manually?” he muttered, loud enough, while stretching his arms to curl around the older man’s broad shoulders. It was a harder task than expected, with the force of those thick muscles shaking with hysteria. “That’s so… primitive.” He scoffed, stroking back some stray curls of hair.

“_Sss, _sweet burn Baby Doll, you’re a hoot.” Jack gawfed, shaking his head at the collective offense from the room. He playfully tugged the small wisps at the nape of Rhys’ neck. “Aaaaanyways, if we’re done with the third degree, some of us actually have things to do after this shit show. And by us, I mean _me, _and by things, I mean _Rhys_.” Jack waggled his brows at this, and Rhys honestly wanted to feel offended, he _really _did. But the connotations heavily outweighed any shred of self-respect he continued to desperately cling on to. “So _uh, _hop to it.” Jack snapped his fingers and the first presenter cleared her throat in preparation. When Donna began speaking, Jack smirked to himself. Looks like Torgue wanted to kick things off.


End file.
